The Oddest Tale written
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: This is a LOTR/SM/RW Crossover and that spells crazy.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters I am using in this fanfics they belong to their respective creators. The only ones I own is Sailor Comet. And Kayura's sailor scout name Sailor Starlight.  
  
Middle earth names and Dynasty names   
Doselene/Serenity  
Jenny/Gwendolyne  
Serena/Usagi   
Amy/Asa  
Raye/Amaya  
Lita/Mako  
Mina/Kameko  
Amara/Haruka  
Michelle/Michiru  
Trista/Setsuna  
Hotaru/Oki  
Kayura/Hoshi  
  
  
Narrator: Once In a world Called Middle Earth in a City called Rivendell   
There lived an Elf called Elrond and with him lived his Wife Doselene. They had Twelve Lovely   
Daughters. Their names Were Arwen, Jenny, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru,   
and Kayura (yes I know I am using the Sailor scouts American names for their elven names   
I am not good with making up name please bear with me.) One night an evil woman named Beryl   
kidnapped Doselene and eleven of her daughters leaving only Arwen with Elrond. And So Beryl  
took Doselene and her eleven daughters and brought them to the dynasty   
but not before erasing their memories of their former home and their true names.   
Beryl then gave them names that would suit their life in the Dynasty she also caused Serenity,   
as Doselene was now called,   
to believe that she was the wife of the lord of the Dynasty whose name was Talpa.   
Not long after this nine of Serenity's daughters become betrothed to nine young Dynasty men.   
These men were all brothers and were very high nobility.   
Their names were Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye, Anubis, Sekhmet, Dais and Cale.   
All of them were strong and skilled in the arts of combat.   
As time went by problems began to arise for Serenity   
One day her husband Talpa was killed by Beryl while He was trying to protect Serenity and her children.   
This of course was all part of beryl's plan she had Brought   
Serenity and her children to the dynasty for this very reason because she knew that since serenity   
wasn't really from the dynasty the minute Talpa was gone Beryl could take over the dynasty and eventually the entire world.   
It was about this time that The Ancient had planned that serenity and her daughters should return to their true world  
and regain their memories and more importantly Beryl Should then be trapped in the dynasty   
forever never again to rear her ugly head. So the Ancient told Elrond to go and retrieve Serenity   
and her children out of the dynastybut the Ancient had yet to tell Elrond that Serenity  
was his long lost Doselene. And so our story begins... 


	2. Chapter One: The begining of the Dynasty...

Scene 1   
(Setting) serenity's Study  
  
Narrator: Even though serenity does not know that Elrond is her husband Beryl has allowed Serenity to think that he and her had been friends for a long time which works into the Ancient's plan perfectly.  
  
  
_Elrond Appears in serenity's study and Serenity looks up from the book she is reading.  
_  
Serenity: Elrond my good friend to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?  
  
Elrond: Well I am sorry to say I do not bring good news.  
  
Serenity: Is something wrong in your world?  
  
Elrond: Well yes but that is not the point the point is that there is something is even worse in your world the Ancient said that your world is going to be taken over by an evil person. And that it will be far too strong for your daughters to handle The Ancient also told me that the dynasty must be completely destroyed in order to save the rest of the universe.  
  
Serenity: I suppose that Means the Ancient is giving up on the dynasty, but what will become of my daughters and me?  
  
Elrond: Well that is another reason why I came here. If you are willing you and your family can come live with me in Rivendell.  
  
_Serenity smiles._  
  
Serenity: that would be wonderful though I wish Talpa was here to hear all that you have told me.  
  
Elrond: Where is Talpa?  
  
Serenity: He is dead; he died at beryl's hand while he was trying to protect his daughters and me.  
  
Elrond: Well I guess that somewhat explains why the dynasty is falling since the leader of the dynasty has been killed but I am still confused because you are still here.  
  
Serenity: something tells me that the Ancient will reveal all of that in his own good time. However until that happens we must follow his instructions. So I will go and get my daughters and their fiancés and then we will go with you as soon as possible.  
  
Elrond: The sooner the better.  
  
_Serenity Exits the room._  
  
Narrator: The Ancient knew that the time had now come for him to tell Elrond That Serenity was in fact Doselene.  
  
The Ancient appears and sees that Elrond looks like he has something on his mind.  
  
The Ancient: Elrond something seems to be troubling you. Would you like to tell me about it?  
  
Elrond: Well you see… I have just learned that Talpa is Dead and now I would like to marry Serenity.  
  
Ancient: Then what is to stop you from doing that?  
  
Elrond: Well… I feel I would be being Disloyal to Doselene.   
  
Ancient: Elrond you really shouldn't feel that way. For you see Serenity is Doselene.  
  
Elrond: WHAT?! How could that be and why would you keep something like that from me and why doesn't she remember me? Never mind I think I answered my own question in regards to the first question I asked but I would like an answer to the second.  
  
Ancient: Well in answer to your second Question… Beryl has erased your Wife's memory of you and she has done the same to your eleven daughters. Thankfully beryl did not think it necessary to kidnap your Daughter Arwen along with her sisters. However their memories can be restored.   
  
Elrond: How?  
  
Ancient: well first off get them back to Rivendell and I will Take care of the rest.  
  
Elrond: It will be done as you command Ancient.  
  
_Ancient disappears._  
  
Narrator: Just as the Ancient leaves Serenity Enter with all of her children in tow. Nine of her daughters are followed by their fiancés. Neither Kayura nor Hotaru but they hoped to have boyfriends one day. Kayura and Hotaru are followed by Luna, her mate Artimis, and Ryo's pet tiger White Blaze.  
  
Serenity(is speaking to Elrond): we are ready to leave whenever you are.  
  
Elrond(nods his head): then let us leave now.  
  
Narrator: As Elrond Speaks, a portal opens and everyone steps inside and is whisked away from the dynasty.  
  
  
Authors notes: I know this is an awkward place to end the first chapter but this is something I am very new to. I have never done a three-story crossover in script form before so please bear with me. After all there will be tons of chapters this way.  



	3. Chapter Two Getting back into the swing ...

Scene 2  
(Setting: Rivendell)  
  
Narrator: when everyone arrived in Rivendell The Ancient, went about the task of restoring everyone's memories. With in minutes their memories were restored. (Yes I know that minutes is alittle fast but what can I say The Ancient is a fast worker plus Gandalf had been helping the Ancient. In a way it was like a surgery The Ancient was the Surgeon and Gandalf was the assistant.) Not long after all their memories were restored the Ancient left to go visit his other Dimensions. However even though they had their memories back the girls still called each other by their dynasty names. And as usually Raye and Jenny were at each other's throats.  
  
Amaya: Shut up Gwendolyne!  
  
Gwendolyne: You Shut up Amaya!  
  
Amaya: SHUT UP!  
  
Elrond comes in during the argument.  
  
Elrond: Girls Stop this.  
  
Both Gwendolyne and Amaya look at him.  
  
Elrond: Thank you. Now first of all I would appreciate it if you would use your real names instead of using your Dynasty names. And secondly I don't know if you have noticed this but Rivendell is a quiet and peaceful place, so you two are going to have to stop your senseless arguing.  
  
Jenny: Well Raye started it.  
  
Elrond look at Jenny (jenny is Gwedolyne's true name.)  
  
Elrond: It does matter who started it but who is mature enough to stop it. Now Raye what seems to be the problem?  
  
Raye: I am sick and tired of having Jenny's boyfriend taking up my boyfriend's time.  
  
  
Elrond: And this is Jenny's fault…how?  
  
Raye: Well I have to blame someone don't I?  
  
Elrond: No I don't think blaming someone is a good idea because it may or may not be their fault.   
  
Elrond looks at jenny  
  
Elrond: Jenny you can go and spend some time with your other sisters.  
Jenny: Ok Daddy.  
  
Jenny leaves. Elrond looks back at Raye.  
  
Elrond: Raye we are going to find out what the real problem with your boyfriend and you truly is.  
  
Raye: Yes Daddy.  
  
Both Elrond and Raye exit.  
  
Narrator: Elrond and Raye walked together Looking for Raye's boyfriend Dais. When they found him Elrond had Raye conceal herself behind some nearby bushes while he went forward and talked with Dais. Elrond did this so Raye would be able to hear everything that was said but dais would not be able to see her.  
  
Elrond walks over to where Dais is.  
  
Elrond: Ah Dais just the boy I wanted to see.  
  
Dais (looks up from playing with his pet spider terry): was there something you wanted?   
  
Elrond: Yes I would like to know alittle bit about the courtship rituals of the Dynasty.  
  
Dais: Courtship rituals… oh I take it you mean our betrothal system.  
  
Elrond: Yeah. That is what I meant.  
  
Dais: well unlike in most cultures betrothal in the dynasty doesn't mean that you are forced to get married. Here is how it works… our parents bring us together in order for us to get to know one another, and if we happen to fall in love then we can ask for the wedding to be arranged.  
  
Elrond: Now I would like to know how you feel about my daughter Raye?  
  
Dais: I love her something awful but sometimes I get the feeling that she wishes I wasn't even alive.  
  
Elrond: Have you ever told Raye how you feel?  
  
Dais: No. I have wanted to countless times but every time she sees me she frowns and since I am very shy I get scared away by her frown and I leave with out saying a word. However I have noticed that my brother Anubis has no problems with Jenny so I have been talking with him to see if he can give me some pointers.  
Elrond: I see. Well how do you expect to know how she truly feels if you never talk to her?  
  
Dais: I am just afraid to talk to her. I am afraid that she will reject me.  
  
Elrond: Don't you think that maybe she feels the same way?  
  
Dais: Raye afraid yeah right. She is one of the toughest and braves sailor scouts she doesn't even know the meaning of the word fear.  
  
Elrond: Dais in the matter of socializing she might be just as afraid as you are. So I am going to ask you to simply try to talk to her the next time you see her and I will talk to her as well and see if I can get her to encourage you a little.  
  
Dais: I will try to talk to her but I don't know what good it will do.  
  
Elrond: it will at least allow you to find out how she truly feels so you can stop worrying about it.  
  
Dais: yeah it would be nice to not have to be anxious about whether she loves me or not. So I will talk to her as soon as I can.  
  
Dais leaves.  
  
Narrator: After Dais left Raye came out of her hiding place and stood next to her father.  
  
Raye: Daddy I had no Idea that my fiery temper would so adversely affect the one I love.  
  
Elrond: well it does and I would suggest you give the poor boy alittle encouragement try smiling alittle now and then.   
  
Raye: Daddy it has been so long since I last smiled at any one that I think I forgot how to.  
  
Elrond: give it a try anyway.  
  
Raye: Ok Daddy.  
  
Raye exits followed by Elrond.  
  
Doselene and Arwen Enter.  
  
Doselene: Arwen my darling are you still as stubborn as you were as a child? I mean when you were younger your sister Kayura would often ask you to go with her when she went in search of a boyfriend and you never wanted to go with her.  
  
Arwen: Mother I have already chosen the man I want to marry. I desire to Marry Aragorn.  
  
Doselene: My darling if this is really what you want then you have my approval because as much as I want what is best for you I also want you to be happy and if marrying Aragorn is what will make you happy then you have my permission to marry him as soon as the evil has passed. Besides your sister Hotaru has also been falling in love with a non-elf. Hotaru has fallen in love with Frodo even though we don't know if any of the people who leave on this quest to destroy Sauron's ring will ever return. But should the ancient be willing every one will come home safely. Your father also insisted that your sisters and the Ronin warriors also go with Frodo and the others saying that they will need all the help they can get.  
  
Arwen: I know mother and I hope that they all come home safely, but we shouldn't let our thoughts turn to that until we have to. It will no doubt be awhile before we have to think of that.   
  
Doselene: Yes I suppose your right. Come on let's go play some of the games we used to play when you were little.  
  
Doselene and Arwen exit.  
  
Narrator Not long after this Beryl finally appeared for one Last time and announced that she had infected Kayura with The Nega Virus and that Kayura would soon die of it (Beryl of course didn't know that While Elves could get sick there was not a disease in the universe that could kill them.) but even though the disease couldn't kill Kayura it would Drain her energy almost completely if allowed to remain in her system and while in the Dynasty the Nega virus was incurable it had was not so in middle earth Elrond soon and beryl left planning to send one or two more problems two befall some of the other people from the dynasty before she was trapped in the dynasty for ever  
  
Doselene: Elrond my darling husband I know you weren't kidding when you told beryl that there was a cure for the Nega Virus in this world but finding it will take time no matter how many search parties we send to find that cure and we have to find a way to keep Kayura stable until the virus can be extracted from her system.  
  
Elrond: Well I can give her alittle of my Energy to keep her from totally running out of energy until the virus is completely out of her system.  
  
Doselene finally notices that Legolas is in the room and looks towards him.  
  
Doselene: Elrond something tells me that Legolas has something he wants to say.  
  
Narrator: Legolas was standing in front of Doselene and Elrond wanting to ask for Kayura's hand in marriage but he is very nervous. And is blushing profusely. He also wanted to be the one to donate some of his excess energy to Kayura. (Legolas had heard   
  
Elrond looks at Legolas.  
  
Elrond: Legolas is there something you want to say?  
  
Legolas (begins to stutter) Yes I…wanted to ask two things. First I wanted to ask if I might be allowed to have the honor of donating some of my excess energy to Kayura until the cure for the Nega virus can be administered? And Second I would like to ask if I might be permitted to marry Kayura? You see I am very much in love with her.  
  
Elrond and Doselene look at each other then they look back at Legolas .  
  
Elrond: In answer to your first question Legolas If you really want to then go ahead. As for your second Question well I think Doselene should be the one to answer that one.  
  
Doselene: Legolas I think I speak for Elrond and myself in saying I would be proud to have you as a son in-law in fact as soon as the anxiety of the Nega virus is over you and Kayura will be wed at the earliest possible date.  
  
Legolas leaves the room with a song in his heart and a bit of a spring in his step. And Elrond and Doselene leave the room to spend alittle time alone.  
  
Narrator: A few weeks later The Nega virus Crisis had passed and Kayura and Legolas were wed. Doselene and Elrond arranged for them to wed before they left because they felt it would make things easier for Kayura and Legolas (i.e. they could sleep together at night if they chose.) Hotaru was also in love she had fallen for Frodo in fact she spent a good portion of her time with him and every now and then she would kiss him and then turn away to keep him from suspecting her true feelings for him. but she knew it wouldn't be long before he found out that she secretly was in love with him. so one day only a few days before they were scheduled to leave she told him all about her feelings for him and he admitted that he felt the same way about her. Both Hotaru and Frodo were afraid that Hotaru's father wouldn't allow them to be together even if they all survived the journey they were about to embark on, but they decided not to worry about anything like that until they had to.  
  
  
Author's notes: As you may have already Guessed this Fic takes place only a few weeks after the Fellowship of the Ring was formed and for this story it will be a couple of months before the Journey to destroy the ring actually begins that will give me time to let everyone know how everyone begin is adjusting to the culture shock. 


	4. Chapter Three Cale's trouble.

Scene 3 (setting Rivendell a couple weeks after the girls came home from the dynasty.)  
  
Narrator: Now even though their girlfriends were all feeling comfortable in this strange world the ronins figured it was only because they had truly belonged to this world for most of their lives and that they had only been part of the dynasty for only five years. The Ronins who were strangers to this world and were in for a culture shock, and they were all having a very difficult time adjusting. Legolas assumed that the difficulty was due to the fact that the Ronins knew absolutely no one in Middle earth so he began to try to make friends with all of them he had the most trouble making friends with Cale.  
  
Cale is trying to get away from Legolas and Legolas is trying to get Cale to open up to him.  
  
Cale: Legolas LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: Cale why can't we be friends?  
  
Cale: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!  
  
Cale runs off leaving a perplexed Legolas behind.   
  
(That night)  
Ryo comes up to Legolas.  
  
Ryo: Legolas don't go banging your head up against a cold stonewall.  
  
Legolas: what do you mean Ryo?  
  
Ryo: Along time ago Cale fought against Beryl all by himself and she sent a blast of negative energy that left a cross shaped scar under his right eye and since in the dynasty people with scars are considered weak so his scar has left him hopelessly bitter about life and he hasn't tried to have friends ever since.  
  
Legolas: But the Ideals here are different. Here we consider scars to be badges of Honor they symbolize that we have fought bravely in battle and those who don't have scars we consider to be cowards so Cale should proudly wear that scar of his.  
  
Ryo: Try telling that to Cale.  
  
Legolas: I will.  
  
  
(Next morning)   
  
Legolas comes up to Cale again.  
  
Cale: I thought I told you to leave me alone!  
  
Legolas: Cale I know that your scar embarrasses you but what you don't realize is that Here in Middle earth scars are considered an honor to both receive and to bear. For they show that you have been involved in a battle and that you have fought bravely.  
  
Cale looked at Legolas in shock.  
  
Cale: Honestly?  
  
Legolas: Honestly.  
  
Cale Smiles for the first time in a long time.  
  
Legolas: so can we be friends?  
  
Cale: sure.  
  
Narrator: Legolas and Cale were soon smiling, laughing, and talking but there happiness was short lived for as they were talking who should show up but Jedite one of beryl's generals now Jedite wasn't the strongest of beryl's generals but he was strong just the same. He was here on a mission for his mistress. He had been commanded to kill Cale but it turn out that both Cale and Legolas ended up killing him.  
  
Author's note: I am sorry this chapter is alittle short the next one will be longer because I hope to be somewhat over my writers block. Bye. 


	5. Chapter four Rini's discovery... or pla...

Narrator: Meanwhile Rini, Jenny and Anubis' daughter was out side and managed to get her first glimpse of hobbits when she met up with Merry and Pippin but because this was her first time seeing such creatures she figured they were lifelike, dolls for in the dynasty she had seen dolls that were her size and figured that they were just that. So she walked over to Pippin and picked him up and walked off towards her mother.  
  
Rini: Mommy Look I found a dolly Can I keep it please?????  
  
_Jenny looks at Rini._  
  
Jenny: Rini that is not a doll that is a Hobbit.  
  
_Rini throws a tantrum._  
  
Rini: Dolly dolly Dolly!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Narrator: Rini then took Pippin and dressed him in one of the gowns from one of her my size Barbie dolls. And then carried him off with one other dress draped over her arm and walks around and soon finds Merry and dresses him in the second dress and then carries the two of them back to her room and places Merry in a baby cradle and Pippin was trying to get Rini to understand that he and merry were not dolls.  
  
Rini: I love you Dolly.  
  
Pippin: I am not a dolly I am a hobbit and I will assure you I am very much alive.  
  
  
_Rini looks hurt and looks like she is about to cry._  
  
Rini: No dolly?  
  
_Rini begins to cry_.  
  
Pippin: No Merry and I are not Dollies but we will be more then glad to be your friends.  
  
_Rini stops crying and smiles._  
  
Rini: I would like that.  
  
Pippin: ok then would you please get us out of these doll clothes and then we will all go out side and you can teach us how to play some of the games you play.  
  
Rini: ok.  
  
Narrator: So Rini who had had the brains to put the gowns over their normal clothes takes the gowns off of both Merry and Pippin and then takes them out into the garden and begins to teach them how to play with some of her toys. Like her Frisbee, hula-hoop, and tea party set. She then brought out one of her favorite book and begins to read it. (People from the dynasty are taught to read almost as soon as they are taught to talk.) The story she read to them was called Peter Pan. And after they finished reading the book evening was fast approaching and they soon each went to their own beds. And went to sleep.  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is no longer then the last one but I wanted to get this out before tomorrow. And I know that I forgot to mention that jenny and Anubis got married and had a daughter while they were still in the dynasty. So now you know. And the chapters will get longer I just need time to get more ideas.  



	6. Chapter five Cye's dispair and reassuran...

Scene 5 (setting Rivendell the very next day after rini met the two hobbits)   
  
Narrator: The next day Michelle took her boyfriend Cye on a tour of Rivendell Hoping to get him used to some what new surroundings. however the tour was only depressing cye.  
  
_Cye mutters to himself.  
  
_Cye: Now that I have seen how wonderful her family is I understand now how unworthy of her I truly am. sure I suppose my brothers and I share something in common with the members of her race/ culture but still she deserves better then me. perhaps if I break up with her it will give her the chance to find someone more worthy of her.  
  
_Michelle has heard cye's mutters.  
_  
Michelle: Cye you needn't mutter I have exceptionally keen hearing as is natural for my kind. but I want you to know cye that I love you and I think that you are just right for me.  
I mean think about it. People of the Dynasty and elves have so much in common we are both immortal for one thing.  
  
Cye: true but still michelle how can I ever hope to be anything like you father or any of the rest of your family.  
  
Michelle: you needn't try cye all I want is to have you be who you are and that will be enough for me.  
  
_Cye smiles.  
_  
Cye: well then that is good enought for me.  
  
Narrator: Cye hugs Michelle and the two begin to laugh as a light autmn shower begins and they continue laughing as they decide to head in doors where they will both be sheltered from the rain.   
  
Cye: I am glad that you and I will get to be together for the rest of our lives.  
  
Michelle: Cye considering the fact that elves and people from the dynasty are the same in the fact that both groups are immortal, why not just say we will be together for eternity?  
  
Cye: good point. I never thought of that.  
  
Narrator: Cye then went off to his room to get changed into dry clothes and michelle went to do the same but they had agreed to see eachother later that evening to play a round or so of a card game they had played in the dynasty called Go fish. Meanwhile in other Parts of Rivendell Rowen and Kento were not having to much trouble adjusting to their new home. Kento had made fast friends with Sam, Merry, and Pippin, he had never gotten a chance to meet Frodo who spent most of his time with either hotaru or his Uncle Bilbo. but that didn't really matter to kento. for he soon found out that Hobbits were just as bad as he was about food. (for those who haven't seen ronin warriors Kento has the biggest appitite of any ronin he will eat almost anything.)  
And as for Rowen well it turns out that just as he had found his intellectual match in Amy he found his Match in the field of Archery in Legolas the two of them some times would practice their archery skills together. so in a way Rowen and Kento were now not having so much trouble adjusting to their new life. Sage was however having more than his share of troubles. you see sage loved to meditate and relax himself for hours on end but it didn't seem that he could get away from all the noise as he called it. Ryo too was having trouble adjusting but his problems seemed to stem from the fact that white blaze was somewhat untrusting of many of the people in Rivendell the only exception being Ryo, His brothers, Serena, ten of her sisters and of course Doselene previously know as serenity.  
  
  
Author's notes: I know that even though this one is alittle longer it is mainly Narration towards the end but that is because I didn't see any reason to have actions and lines for the last part it would have taken me all night the next chapter will be more lines and will be longer hopefully. 


	7. Chapter Six a picnic disaster.

Scene6 (setting a beautiful wood out side of Rivendell the very next day.  
  
Narrator: The next morning Kayura and Legolas decided to leave the boundries of Rivendell for awhile and go on a nice picnic. but it didn't turn out so nice as the day wore on.  
  
_Kayura and legolas are sitting on a picnic blanket togeher eating what they had packed for their lunch._  
  
Kayura: Legolas this is a beautiful day for a picnic.  
  
Legolas:That it is, though not quite as beautiful as my companion   
  
Kayura: Legolas you flatterer.   
_  
Kayura blushes a deep crimsion   
  
Legolas smiles Slyly  
_  
Legolas: I do, but your blush serves only to deepen your beauty   
  
_Malachite appears smiling evilly_  
  
Malachite: Well looks like I got here just intime to claim my prize.   
  
Legolas : You claim nothing, nor is she a prize to be won   
  
Malachite: and who are you to talk that way to me?   
  
Legolas : I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and I am her fiancee  
  
Malachite: well I say she is mine and I plan to take her.  
  
Legolas : She belongs to no one, and if you plan to take her you will have to come through me!   
  
_Malachite chuckles evilly_  
  
Malachite: Back down boy you don't know who you are dealing with!   
  
Legolas: I am no boy, and I do know who I am dealing with. One as evil as you can only be the Malachite my love has told me about   
  
Malachite: then you already know that I have once be fore tried to take her as my own but that she would not have me and so I had tried to kill her.   
  
Legolas : and I know that you failed, just like you will do again   
  
Malachite: I now give her another choice to be my wife and to love me or to die where she now stands. (looks at Kayura) What is your choice my darling?   
  
Kayura : I will never be yours!!!   
  
Malachite: very well you have sealed your fate.  
  
_Legolas draws his bow_  
  
Legolas : Harm one hair and yours will be sealed as well   
**  
**_Malachite laughes manically and begins being sarcastic_  
  
Malachite: Oh the young prince is going to hurt me with his toys I am so scared.   
  
_Legolas lunges at malachite.  
  
_Legolas : As well you should be. Now come and fight!  
  
_Malachite Dodges_  
  
Malachite: foolish prince you don't stand a chance against one of beryl's generals.  
  
_Legolas becomes very angry  
  
_Legolas: Beryl will be needing another General when I am through with you   
  
_Kayura calls out to legolas  
_  
Kayura:My love becareful.   
  
_Legolas turns towards kayura with a smile._  
  
Legolas: I will Silma  
  
_ Malachite gets ready to fire a beam of negative energy at kayura   
  
_Malachite: it seems that her love for you will be her undoing. Say good bye to your love. Fool.  
  
_Malachite fires the Beam of negative energy at Kayura and watches amazement as legolas jumps infront of kayura and takes the hit._  
  
_Legolas lies hurt on the ground_  
  
Legolas : I am sorry I couldn't protect you Silma   
  
Kayura: That is it malachite you hurt my love and for that you will pay!  
  
Kayura: Star Crystal Power Make UP!   
  
_Kayura picks legolas up and moves him over to the side so that he is out of the way of any more harm._  
  
Malachite : Is the little princess going to fight for her fallen love?! Come with me and I will let him live!!   
  
Super sailor Starlight: Like I said before I will never be yours. and I will rip you apart for hurting my love!   
  
Malachite: You dare challenge me!   
  
Super sailor Starlight:Yes I do.   
  
Malachite :Then you will die!   
  
_Malachiter fires a beam of negative energy at Super Sailor Starligh_t  
  
_Super sailor Starlight Dodges_  
  
Super sailor Starlight: Is that the best you can do?   
  
Malachite : (angry) No, you pathetic fool, it isn't!  
  
_Malachite Throws two violet pink Boomerangs at Super sailor Starlight _  
  
_Super sailor Starlight Dodge again_  
  
Super sailor Starlight: alright you are asking for it!   
  
Malchite : DIE!!!  
  
_Malachite Fires a blast of negative energy at Super sailor Starlight  
  
Super sailor Starlight dodges once more  
_  
Super sailor Starlight:Now we end this STAR SWORDS SCREAM!!!!!!!   
  
Malachite: You fool, Beryl and the other generals will not rest until I am avenged!   
  
Kayura: bring it on   
  
Malchite : You will pay....  
_  
Malachite dies_  
_  
Kayura detransforms and goes over to where she had placed legolas  
  
_ Kayura: are you alright my love?   
_  
Legolas tries to stand  
_  
Legolas: I could not protect you, he could have hurt you and I did nothing   
  
Kayura: Legolas you did your best.   
  
Legolas : and my best did nothing   
  
Kayura: you saw the beam being aimed at me Jumped in front of me at risk to your own safety inorder protect me not everyone would have done that.   
  
Legolas : I did it because I would rather Die than see you hurt   
  
Kayura: you did it out of love. you loved me that much to risk your life to save me that was very brave.   
  
Legolas : and I would do it again. All you need do is ask. My life is yours   
  
_Kayura smiles_  
  
Kayura: My love all I need to be happy is your love.  
  
Legolas : and as long as you want me I will be by your side   
  
Kayura: our love will last through the ages.   
  
Legolas :For Eternity   
  
_Legolas Kisses Kayura and she kisses back_  
  
  



	8. Chapter seven the death of Neflyte and Z...

Scene 7 (setting Back in Rivendell just after Kayura and legolas came home from their picnic)  
  
Narrator: not long after the unfortunate picnic incident Kayura and legolas return to Rivendell to avoid any more problems. but trouble ends up following them all the way to Rivendell.  
  
_Zoycite and Neflyte appears  
  
_ Zoycite: Where are the two little pests that Killed Malachite?   
  
_Zoycite Looks around Searchingly  
  
_ Neflyte: I don't know Zoycite but we will find them even if we have to rip this place apart. in fact that would be brilliant we will threaten who ever knows where malachite's murders are. are to tell us where they are to be found or killed on the spot.   
**  
**Zoycite: that is brilliant Neflyte.   
  
Elrond : You there, What business do have here?  
  
Zoycite: We are Searching for a pair of Murders.  
  
Elrond : Then I fear you are looking in the wrong place  
  
Neflyte: one of them is a Boy and the other is a young girl.   
  
Elrond : Greater descriptions will be needed if you are to lay blame on any who dwell here   
  
Zoycite: the two we seek killed a friend of ours our friend's name was Malachite. The girl has long bluish black hair. and the boy had long blonde hair.   
  
Elrond : Long blond hair you say. Why that could be any elves the dwell in this fair city. Perhaps you know the name?   
  
Neflyte: the girl that was with the boy called him Legolas. Zoycite and I watch as the two viciously murdered Malachite. and heard them speak to eachother.   
  
Elrond : Legolas! You must be mistaken, he is no murderer, nor is Karuya, whom he must have been with   
  
Zoycite: Malachite went to see kayura on more time seeing as they had been friends once and the next thing Neflyte and I saw was legolas lungeing at malachite ready to kill him. when Malachite had made no move to harm him. (is lying through her teeth) Malachite then had to defend himself and sent a beam of negative energy out but his aim was off and it nearly hit Kayura and legolas jumped in front of kayura and got hurt and then kayura went berserk and transformed in to a hideous monster and killed malchite   
  
Elrond : Kayura is no hideous monter, nor do I believe any of the lies that spill from your mouth. Begone!   
  
Neflyte: we are not packed off as easily as that. mark my words you will pay unless you surrender them to zoycite and myself.   
  
Elrond : Surrender is not an option, unless is is yours. Leave now and no harm shall come to you, but if you stay I can, no I will not, garuntee your saftey   
  
Zoycite: Have you no sense of Justice? you are harboring murders. Kayura and Legolas murdered and innocent man. you will pay for this.   
  
Neflyte: we will get ahold of them even if we have to rip this place assunder.   
  
Elrond : You dare to threaten the lord of Imladris you impudent human!?   
  
Zoycite: we are no mere humans we are all that remain of Queen beryl's Generals!!!!   
  
Elrond : then the last of beryls generals shall fall on this day   
  
Doselene: (calls to Elrond) Elrond Honey what is all the yelling about?   
  
Elrond :Stay where it is safe meleth-nin (it means my love) And call for my finest warriors   
  
_Neflyte laughs_  
  
Neflyte: you fool. do you honestly think you can harm zoycite and me? we could squish you like a bug.   
  
Elrond :much in the same manner Kayure smashed your friend I'm sure   
  
Zoycite: and we will murder her when we get our hands on her. if you give her and her friend up to us we will go and leave you in peace. but refuse and you will rue the day you were born.   
  
Elrond :I will so no such thing! And as I said before, leave now and live,If not, stay and meet your fate!  
  
_Kayur enters with a worried look on her face  
_  
Kayura: Daddy what is going on?   
  
_Kayura looks confused_  
  
Kayura: Why? what is going on?   
  
Elrond : Danger is present and I wish no more to fall upon you   
  
_Zoycite looks menicingly at kayura_  
  
Zoycite: well well so you finally decided to show your cowardly face? I was wondering when you would get tired of hiding after murdering malachite.   
  
Kayura: well he tried to kill Legolas and me. and before that he tried to take me away from Legolas. what was I supposed to do.   
  
Elrond :you did what was right my daughter now go, and fetch me some warriors   
  
Zoycite: (looks at elrond) She speaks falsely. Malachite did no such thing.   
  
_ Kayura leaves the room in a frantic run   
  
_Erlond: I am sorry but I have a tendency to believe my daughters._  
_  
Neflyte: then you will die with Kayura. The boy she was with will die too!!!!  
_Legolas appears in the doorway with bow drawn  
_  
Legolas : You will not hurt another person here  
  
Zoycite: so the second murderer shows his cowardly face.   
  
Legolas : I am no coward, but it appears you are. Two of you sent to kill a mere girl   
  
Neflyte: are you ready to die?   
  
Legolas : Are you?   
  
Zoycite: (laughs annoyingly) you are a fool. you do not know who you are up against. allow us to introduce our selves for our faces shall be the last thing your eyes ever see.   
  
Elrond : (To Legolas) do not be abrassive, I can feel great power in them   
  
Zoycite: I am Zoycite Friend to Malachite and this is Neflyte. you however have a very short time to live. use your time wisely.   
  
Legolas : And I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and your threats do nothing. Your friend was so easily defeated by my love I do not see much difficulty with you two   
  
Neflyte: oh really? If I were you I would take the old man's advice acknowledge when you are beaten Foolish legolas.   
  
Elrond : I did not say he was beaten, nor could he be beaten by you!  
_   
Zoycite forms a dagger out of an icicle and lunges at legolas with it in her hands_  
  
Zoycite:this is for Malachite!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
_Legolas Deflects dagger with edge of his bow_  
  
Legolas :Is that all?   
  
_Neflyte points at Elrond  
_  
Neflyte: I will handle this one Zoycite see how badly you can wound that legolas character.  
  
_Neflyte lunges and Elrond and tries to get him in a strangle hold.  
  
_Elrond : You dare hurt me!!   
  
_Elrond uses elvish strength to throw Neflyte against wall_  
  
_Neflyte gets back up  
_  
Neflyte: I don't doubt I will feel that tomorrow! but you will feel my fury!!   
  
Elrond : I do not wish to end your life, but anger me further and you shall feel the full wrath of my power!!!   
  
_Neflyte With his fists flying attacks Elrond_  
  
Neflyte: you are going to eat those word of yours when I am done with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
_Elrond easily ducks all blows  
_   
Elrond : So be it!   
_  
Elrond Pulls his sword from his sheath_  
  
Elrond : may the Valar protect you on your journey from this world.   
  
_Zoycite grabs Legolas by the hair and forms another knife points the knife at legolas' throat_  
  
Zoycite: Touch him and I will make this one no more!!! I mean it!   
  
Legolas : I am not so easily defeated.   
  
_Legolas Grabs Zoicite's forarm and flings her forward _  
  
_Zoycite Falls to the ground  
_  
Elrond : Fight your own battles woman.   
  
Zoycite: all battles that my misstress send me into are my battles! **  
**  
Legolas : Now you shall meet the same end as your friend for threatening my love!   
  
_Legolas draws one of his filigreed blades and kills Zoicite _  
**  
**Zoycite: YOU all will pay!!!!!!!   
  
Elrond :You stil have a chance for life, Leave now!   
  
_Neflyte gets up and begins to look like he is going to leave but instead punches at Elronds Stomache (he sucker punched Elrond.)_  
  
Elrond: For that you will pay with your life!!   
  
_Elrond stabs Nephlyte in the chest****_   
  
Neflyte: beryl will see that you all Pay!!!!   
  
Elrond : And when that day comes we will meet her with our blades drawn   
  
_Neflyte dies _  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know when I previously put this chapter up I said that the ancient had closed the dynasty up for good but I have decided to have beryl in one more chapter before she is gone for good. I hope this doesn't bother you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Note of thanks to marzy001

Author's note: I would like to thank my newest and closest friend marzy001 for all the help she has given to me in helping me write two of my chapters. when I needed to run lines she was willing to run through them with me. so thank you for all the help you gave to me marzy001.   
  



	10. Chapter eight beryl's final attack and t...

Scene 8 (setting Rivendell shortly after Neflyte and Zoycite's defeat)   
  
Narrator: beryl was furious at how Elrond and his family had destroyed all four of her generals so she desided to attempt to ruin everyone's lives. she casts a spell that causes all of Elronds Daughters to start crying uncontrolably and causes the ronins to become just as pathetic. the only ones people who were not under the enchant ment were Elrond, Doselene, Legolas , and a few other people.  
  
_Beryl appears before Elrond._  
  
Beryl: Well How do you like what I have done with your family?   
  
Elrond : It is you that has caused this madness?!   
  
Beryl: Yes don't you just love it?   
  
Elrond : I demand you return my daughters to normal at once   
  
_Beryl smiles Cruelly  
_  
Beryl: and If I refuse? what then fool?   
  
Elrond : Then I shall slughter you he way I did your pathetic Generals   
  
Beryl: They were weak I am Strong you fool of a man.   
  
Elrond : And you a fool to call me a man   
  
Beryl: am I if you are not a man are you a boy?   
  
Elrond : I am an Elf, a lord among Elves   
  
Beryl: What's an Elf?   
  
Elrond :Wisest and most beautiful among all living creatures. A well as the most powerful   
  
Beryl: well I don't know how powerful you are you couldn't even stop my little spell.   
  
Elrond : This is true, but I do have the power to destroy you!   
  
Beyl: kill me and you will never get the cure.   
  
Elrond : What is it that you want foul one   
  
Beryl: I want revenge on you and your family for the death of my generals.   
  
Elrond :your generals were weak and liars. I gave them the chance to leave but the chose death   
  
Beryl: they chose to fight for they believed in their cause. Malachite believed that Kayura should have been his and so fought for her.   
**   
**Elrond : my daughter belongs to no one and you general was foolish to think she did   
  
Beryl: Zoycite and Neflyte fought you because they wanted to avenge the death of a friends.   
  
Elrond : and when they fought me they used cheap and underhanded sticks and still I gave them the choice to live or Die. how often must I tell you, they chose death   
  
Beryl: and as for what you said about your daughter belonging to no one I would beg to differ what of that blonde haired boy she seemed to spend her time with? it is obvious that he felt she belonged to him. or he wouldn't have fought so hard for her.   
  
Elrond : She gives her heart to whom she will, it is her right, but she does not belong to him and he knows that. He loves her and when you love someone nothing else matters, only that person. That is why he protected her the way he did   
**   
**Beryl: delude yourself as you will.   
  
Elrond :It is you who lives in delusions, not I   
  
Beryl: I know something that you don't men don't care about love the only thing they will fight so sorely for is a posession.   
  
Elrond: you are sadly mistaken men who fight for posessions are fools and evil but men who fight for love are among the nobelest creatures on earth.  
  
Beryl: by this I take it that you elves place men who fight for love on the same level as yourselves?  
  
Elrond: yes.  
  
_Beryl sends another beam of dark energy at Elrond_  
  
Beryl: Take that FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
_Elrond Dodges_  
  
Elrond : Legolas And Aragorn I need your help come quickly!  
  
_Legolas enters the roon with Aragorn at his heels  
_  
Legolas: What is it....   
  
Elrond : I am in need of your fighting skills my friends   
  
Legolas: (had looked at the ground where kayura is and fears the worst but it only serves to strengthen his determination) I will help you until there not blood left to me.   
  
Aragorn : My sword is also yous, no one threatens my family and Lives! (Since Elrond raised Aragorn)   
  
_Beryl looks at Aragorn_  
  
Beryl: then you will be the first to die.   
  
Aragorn : I think not deamon   
  
Beryl: I believe it is only fair to tell you my name since it will be the last thing you hear before you die. my name is Queen Beryl   
  
_Beryl sends a blast of negative energy towards aragorn _  
  
_Aragorn Dodges_  
  
Aragorn : and it is ony fair that you know the name of the ones who will end your reign of terror. I am Aragorn and this is Legolas, I'm sure oyu already know elrond   
  
Beryl: I also am familiar with Legolas he killed Zoycite and he will pay for his crimes.   
  
Legolas : You will pay for hurting my love   
  
Beryl: don't you worry she was not fatally wounded though I don't doubt you will prefer that fate when you see what has become of her..   
  
Legolas : What do you mean   
  
Beryl: oh then you don't know of the spell i placed on all of Elrond's daughter?   
  
Legolas " WHAT!  
  
Beryl: I placed a spell on them that makes them cry chronically.   
  
Legolas : What!?   
  
_Legolas Runs to Kayura _  
  
_Kayura is Crying profusely   
_  
Legolas : Heal her, NOW!   
  
Beryl: or what? am I to be afraid of such a fool?  
  
Elrond : We've defeated all your generals, why do you think we will not do the same to you   
  
Beryl: I doubt you could.   
**  
**Elrond : and it will be the last thing you ever doubt   
  
_Beryl Sends a beam of dark energy toward elrond and his friends  
****_  
Beryl: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
_Elrond, legolas and Aragorn all jump out of the way _  
  
Aragorn : you will fail in this, surrender now!   
  
Beryl: I suppose the move is yours now.   
**   
**Aragorn : I suppose it it!   
  
_Aragorn lunges at her with sword while legolas fires an arrow _  
  
_Beryl jumps out of Aragorn's away but get hit in the foot with Legolas' arrow   
_  
_Elrond Notices her wound and charges with his sword****_  
  
Elrond Legolas, more arrows!   
  
_Legolas Fires two arrows at once  
  
Beryl tumbles out of the way  
  
Elrond places his sword at her throat_  
**   
**Elrond : do you yield  
  
_Beryl Brings her uninjured foot up and kicks elrond in a very sensitive place. _  
  
_ Elrond Falls back _  
  
Beryl: when have you know a villian to yeild!!!!!   
  
Aragorn : When they are severly outnumbered and know they will lose   
  
_ Aragorn Places his sword at her throat_  
  
_Legolas Points an Arrow into her face_  
  
Legolas : Surrender!   
**   
**Beryl: you kill me and they will never go back to normal.   
  
Aragorn : Release them! NOW!   
  
Beryl: no.   
  
Aragorn : (To elrond) what do we do?  
  
Elrond : I don't know   
  
Doselene: (enters ) I know. the anicent came and told me what we have to do. (is speaking to her husband) (has not been affected by beryl's spell.)   
  
Elrond : What must we do   
  
Doselene: in order to break the spell we must defeat beryl and not listen to her lies.   
  
Elrond : But how do we deafeat her?   
  
Doselene: we must send her back to the dynasty so that the ancient can trap her there.   
  
Legolas : And how do we do that?   
  
Doselene: we simply say that what she say is all un true and that the ancient will deal her death to her when the time comes but that we no longer fear her. for you see legolas she feeds off our fears and doubt all the things that create negative energy feed her. **   
  
**Elrond : I do not believ any of the lies you hve spread   
  
_Elrond rises to stand defianlty   
_  
Aagorn : Nor do I   
  
Legolas : Your treachery is for naught, your lies will do no more damage here   
  
Beryl: (begins to weaken) No (begin breathing hard) you fools stop this.  
  
Elrond : Your lies end here   
  
Doselene: Beryl you are defeated the ancient will deal with you but for now go and never return!!!!!!   
  
Elrond : Go where your lies will hurt no more innocent people   
  
Beryl: (dissapears back into the dynasty from where she came) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Aragorn : Good riddance   
  
Kayura: (blinks her eyes acouple of times after she stopped crying) I am not crying any more.   
  
Legolas : no my love, you will never cry again   
  
Kayura: why was I crying in the first place? (doesn't know that there had been a spell placed on her.   
  
Elrond : because my daughter, the evil queen beryl placed a spell upon you. But you are free from it now   
  
Kayura: (Stands Up and hugs her father, her mother and her boyfriend) Thank you for freeing me from beryl's spell.   
  
Elrond : we did what we had to, we could not let you suffer any longer   
  
Doselene: come on let's go watch the ancient cut the dynasty off from all other dimensions. so that we can be sure beryl will never excape again.   
  
All : Okay   
  
Narrator: soon after Her defeat the Ancient closed off the dynasty for ever causing beryl to be trapped there all alone except for the few people who did not wish to leave the dynasty and wished to be thought highly of by Queen beryl. but never would beryl trouble any other dimension. and she would never emerge from the dynasty until the day when all dimensions were ended and all of the Ancient's Children and followers were called home. then beryl would be release and then completely destroyed. never to be heard from again.  
  
  
Author's note this chapter I know was very long I hope it was satisfactory.  
  
  



	11. chapter nine Preparation for departure.

Scene 9 (Setting on the outskirts of Rivendell)  
  
Narrator: after beryl was locked away the time had come for the Quest to begin. All the sailor scouts and ronin warriors were going along to protect Frodo and his other companions. Arwen and Rini were not going with them however rini was to young to go and Jenny and Anubis felt it would be far to dangerous for her so they were leaving her in the care of her Grandma and Grandpa. Arwen was staying so that rini would not be completely alone. as this chapter begins Anubis is giving Elrond some last minute instructions on how to care for rini.   
  
Anubis: Now Elrond Jenny and I need you to look after rini for us.   
  
Elrond : I would have done so wthout you request   
  
Anubis: well she is not easy to look after.   
  
Elrond : children Rarely ever are   
  
Anubis: here is the list of things that you will need to know about taking care of rini. 1. she has here nap every afternoon at twelve. 2. she is let out into the yard to play only after having put on her safety equipment ( I.E. Helmet, knee pads...ect.) 3. make sure she takes her vitamins at least once every day. (and the list went on.)  
  
_Elrond Looks at list_  
  
Elrond: I will try to follow this to the best of my abilities   
  
Anubis: and if rini gives you any trouble just Spank her at least five times and it will stop.   
  
Elrond : I'm sure there will be no need to spank her   
  
_Anubis begins being overprotective of rini_  
  
Anubis: And don't let her near any open window. she might fall out and becareful when she goes out side remember to put her safety harness on her.   
  
Elrond : (impatiantly) She will be fine, no harm will befall her in your absence   
  
Anubis: and don't let her put anything in her mouth that might be poisonous.   
  
Elrond : Obviously, not   
  
Anubis: and keep you eyes on her at all time.don't let her go near hot stove, or anything that could possibily cause bodily harm to her.   
  
Elrond : Anubis! I have raised 13 beautiful children and I am more than capable of taking care of yours   
  
Anubis: well excuse mr know it all. I am trying to make sure my daughter does not have any accidents if they can be avoided at all costs.   
  
Elrond : No accidents will befall her, she will be perfectly well taken care of   
  
_Jenny comes up to her father and her husband  
_  
Jenny: Daddy is anubis driving you to distraction?   
  
Elrond : Of course not dear, he is merely giving me a 'list' of ways to protect darling little Rini   
  
_Jenny is holding rini and hands her to elrond and looks at her_  
  
Jenny: well that's good. now rini I want you to be a good girl for your grandfather and not drive him and your grandma too crazy.   
  
Anubis: and don't give them any trouble.  
  
_Elrond picks Rini up_  
  
Elrond : She wont be any trouble, I assure you   
  
_Rini smiles innocently_   
  
Rini: yes mommy and daddy.   
  
Elrond : She will be fine Anubis   
  
Anubis: I hope you know what your getting in to. all the other babysitters that we had for rini never stayed long and all said she was a little monster when she wanted to be.   
  
Elrond : I am no mere human, she will be fine **   
  
**Anubis:ok.   
  
Anubis and Jenny head off with everyone else leaving rini alone with elrond.   
  
Jenny: Bye daddy, Bye rini be good.   
  
Elrond: Goodbye Jenny You and anubis Take care now.  
  
Elrond then takes rini into the house)  
  
  
Author notes: I am sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be longer.  



	12. Chapter ten untitled (I couldn't think o...

Scene 10 (Setting: the Road to and through Lothlorien)  
  
Narrator: At the start of their journey they had realized that they were going to have more trouble then any of them could imagine their trip over the mountains was halted for reasons other than the mountains were covered with snow for Raye had easily melted the snow with her Mars Celestial Fire Surround. but there had been a bridge that led to the other side of the mountain that had been destroyed at the same time the snow was melted so Gandalf saw no alternative but to go through the mines of Moria. much to the dismay of Boromir and Aragorn. Everyone soon learned how truly dangerous the Mines of Moria were They were attacked by Orcs who were Accompanied by a Cave troll and that they only escaped from by the skin of their teeth you see Raye was about to use one of her fire attacks but then thought better of it. and allowed Rowen to used one of his Arrows of Shockwave. After that battle had been won they thought they were home free for the rest of the way but none of them guessed how wrong they were when Gandalf Fell while battling a Balrog this evil vile creature had come up out of the darkness and at first Cye had figured that it would be no worse then Beryl's red bull and figured it would be just as easy to destroy but it was not so. Gandalf soon realized that he would have to fight this monster. Dais had thought Gandalf had lost his head and attempted to keep him from fighting but Gandalf would not be swayed. So as soon as we all were across the thin crumbling stone bridge that laid between us and the Exit of that accursed place Gandalf followed us only to the other end and then began his battle during the fight everyone stood by and watched not certain what would happen and after a little time it looked like Gandalf would be the victor. at the end as the Balrog fell it into the abyss it managed to pull Gandalf in after it Dais had attempted to Rescue Gandalf by using the webbing that went along with his Web of Deception but that failed miserably and so Gandalf fell and they would have to continue on with out him. as they once more came out into the bright sunlight the grief they felt at their loss of Gandalf was extremely strong but they all realized that they would have to keep going but one question was on everyone's mind and now on with the tale...  
  
  
_Kayura manages to get her emotions in check  
  
_Kayura: So where do we go from here?  
  
Aragorn: well I believe that we should go to Lothlorien to see your Grandmother.  
  
Narrator: well not everyone agreed that this was a good idea. Rowen was particularly against it because like most Ronins he didn't know that Lady Galadriel was not an evil person he just figured that all female strangers that were more power full then himself or his girl friend was dangerous.but seeing no alternatives they head towards Lothlorien but on the out skirts of the forest many of them begin to really not want to go in. Rowen was not the least among these.  
  
_Rowen glances at Aragorn_  
  
Rowen: And what do you propose we do once in side that forest wait to have our intestines wrapped around a tree by some Neanderthal? No, I think not.  
  
Cye: Rowen Chill after all you heard what Aragorn said. The Grand mother of our girlfriends live in this forest I seriously doubt that their grandmother would permit harm to befall her Granddaughters.   
  
Rowen: Cye it is not our girlfriends I am worried about. Although I love amy as much if not more then you love Michelle but I am worried about what is going to happen to us and the rest of our friends.  
  
Kayura: You two quit I am not afraid I don't think any of us have any thing to worry about.   
  
Narrator: After much conflict they all finally decide to brave the forest and they managed to get through the forest and after a while they managed to meet up with Lady Galadriel She gave them many useful and wonderful gifts to help them in their journey. After all that they continued their journey a journey that would become weirder then any other journey in history... see what happens next in the next chapter   
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know this fic was short and mostly narrated but it will get longer and most of this is going by the book with only tiny bits of parts of my own but I am not going to tell all of what the book writes because that would make the story far to long and I am going for as short as I can write it. I would have made chapters for the parts at the very begining but I wanted to speed it up as much as I could so that make more time for all the chapters that will contain more excitement then any of the one about the begining of the journey.Most of my chapters will not follow the book at all.  
  
  



	13. Chapter eleven Separation.

Narrator: After a couple weeks after they left Lothlorien Frodo decided to go the rest of the way to Mount Doom all by himself. But neither Sam nor Hotaru were going to let him do this. so in the end Frodo consented to let Hotaru and Sam go along with him. the others had stranger adventures (but those are tales for the side stories when and if I write any.)  
Frodo, Sam and hotaru reached the eastern shore they hiked the rest of the way on foot camping where ever they could find shelter they did this for many days. but never seemed to make any progress but finally they made camp again. and that night something unexpected happened.  
  
  
Author's note: I know this chapter is extremely short and is all narration but the next couple of chapters will be very long and have tons of lines and very little narration. 


	14. Chapter twelve Begining of really odd ad...

Galaxia: (lands the Starcrusier near to the place where Hotaru and the two hobbits are sleeping) Nova Proxima you go fetch the hobbit closest to hotaru.  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: Yes Galaxia.   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: (beams down and creeps over to frodo and picks him up and telports back to the ship)   
  
Frodo : No! Where are you taking me!? Sam!! Hotaru!!! HELP!!   
  
_Sailor Nova Proxima:place a hand over his mouth and teleports back to the ship and takes him into a room_  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima:calm down. you are in no danger.   
  
Frodo : Let me go!! Somebody help!!   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima:I mean no harm will you just listen.   
  
Frodo : HELP!!!!!   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: you silly dear creature. why do you fight what will do you the most good.   
  
Frodo : What do you want from me?!   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima:I want nothing from you.   
  
Frodo : Then why do you hold me here!? LET ME GO!   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: my mistress Galxia ordered me to bring you to her.   
Frodo : HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: I don't wish to knock you out but I will if you don't calm down. besides your friends can't hear you now. but they will be here soon of their own accord.   
  
Frodo : You leave my friends alone!! SOmebody help me!   
  
_Sailor Nova Proxima brings out a long needle_  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima:I hate to have to do this to you.   
  
_Sailor Nova Proxima sticks the needle into Frodo's arm and pushes the plunger in forcing the seroum in to his arm_  
  
Frodo : What have you done to me? I need....help...(passes out)   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: (smiles calmly ) I tried to explain to you but you will find out sooner or later. (leaves the sleeping hobbit in the room)   
  
Hotaru: (wakes up suddenly and looks beside her and sees that Frodo is gone and goes to where sam is sleeping and shakes him vigorously ) Sam Wake UP WAKE UP!!!!!   
  
Sam : (rubbing eyes) What is it?  
  
Hotaru: (looks at sam is plain terror) Frodo is MISSING!!!!!!   
  
Sam : Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo where are you?!   
  
Hotaru: ( is hyperventalating but then looks to the star crusier that wasn't there when they went to sleep and calms down alittle) Sam maybe he went to investigate that. (points at the star crusier)   
  
Sam : What is it?   
  
Hotaru: I don't know but I know it wasn't there when we fell asleep.   
  
Sam : Well we have to find Mr' Frodo   
  
Sam: Lets go   
  
Hotaru: (heads toward the star crusier) he might have gotten up while we were sleeping and saw this thing and went to see what it was not thinging of waking us.   
  
Sam : Yeah, let's go   
  
Galaxia: (sends a beam down that entraps them and pulls them onto the ship)   
  
Sam: miss hotaru!   
  
Hotaru: what?   
  
Sam : What's going on!?   
  
Hotaru: I was just going to ask you the same question.   
  
Sam : well I don't know   
  
Galxia: (brings them fully onto the ship and releases them from the beam) Welcome.   
  
Sam : Who are you? Where is Mr. Frodo   
  
Galxia: I am Sailor Galaxia. (looks at Sam) You must be Sam.   
  
_Galaxia walks over to sam and pats him on the head.  
_  
Sam: Where is Mr. Frodo   
  
Galaxia: you mean the frantic child that was brought on to this star crusier. he is here and safe but in his mad ravings he mentioned yours and hotaru's names the most often.   
  
Sam :You didin't hurt him did you!   
  
Hotaru: Sam I don't think now is the time for that question we don't know how strong this woman is and right now I do not wish for the two of us to get on her bad side. unless you are in a hurry for her to bring about our untimely end.   
  
Sam : Finding Frodo is more important than anything! What have you done to Mr. Frodo?   
  
Galaxia: oh I assure you he is quite safe. For now.  
**   
**Sam: You'd better not hurt him  
  
Hotaru: sam is right you harm him I will tear you limb from limb.   
  
Sam : Yeah!   
  
Galaxia: Sailor Nova proxima bring the small creature you brought out here for our guests to see.   
  
Sam : That's better.  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: As you wish Galaxia. (leaves and after a few minutes returns carrying frodo in to the room for he is still sleeping due to the sedative she had injected him with)   
  
Sam : WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: here he is Galaxia.   
  
_Sailor Nova Proxima lays frodo's sleeping form on the ground at Hotaru and Sam's feet._   
  
Sam : MR.Frodo Mr. Frodo wake up!   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: He is merely sleeping Galaxia had ordered me to bring him here and I tried to explain I ment him no harm but he kept fighting so inorder to keep him from hurting me or himself I was forced to inject him with a strong sedative.   
  
Sam : ...he's not hurt?   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: no of course not. but if you do not calm down I will have to inject you with a sedative also.   
  
Sam : I'll calm down   
  
Galaxia: I had Sailor Nova Proxima bring him here for a reason and she had tried to tell him that reason but he wouldn't listen. he kept calling to you and hotaru.  
  
Sam : what reason is that?   
  
Galaxia: you see our princess Kakyuu was often in contact with the Ancient and she knew that Hotaru and her sisters didn't truely belong in the dynasty but more importantly our home dimension has been friends with middle earth ever since the ancient first called all the dimensions into being. so we also knew that Hotaru and her sisters were Elrond's daughters for we had often visited Elrond's family. though hotaru, I am sure doesn't remember but when she was a child I was her one of her playmates.   
  
Sam : wow   
  
Hotaru: but what has that to do with us now?   
  
Galaxia: you see Thanks to the Ancient mainly. And the many of the people in this world who were responsible for Beryl's down fall It has become the demand of all alpha senshi that hotaru and her sisters and all of their friends and family in this world be brought to alpha senshi to take part in a celebration of our heritage. you see while they were in the dynasty hotaru and her sisters spent alot of time on alpha senshi being trained and recieving scout powers I guess you could say we hoped that all of it would prove useful   
  
Sam : It did   
  
Galxia: so you see there will be a celebration in alpha senshi very shortly and as our people demand you must make an appearence and so must the rest of your comrads when they are found.   
  
Sam : But why did you take Frodo, he's not a senshi   
  
Galaxia: I just explained that. the invitation was for all of the friends and family that hotaru and her sisters have here in middle earth.   
  
Sam : oh   
  
Hotaru: but that still leaves on question unanswered.   
  
Galaxia: what is that Sailor saturn?   
  
Hotaru: well why didn't you just awaken us and tell us then why did you take Frodo while we slept cause us to worry and probably causing him to panic?   
  
Sam : Good question hotaru   
  
Galaxia: that is an easy question. I needed to test you for my own knowledge to see how strong your friendship was. I had questions of my own. If Frodo turned up missing what would you two do would you leave and try to go on with life or would you search for him even if you thought you had no hope of finding him.   
  
Sam : of course we'd search for him, he's the only one that can save middle earth   
  
Galaxia: (hasn't heard about the ring) is there some sort of danger that threatens your homes?   
  
Sam : Haven't you heard about The One Ring?   
  
Galaxia: no I have not been to middle earth since I was a girl.   
  
Sam : well then do you know of Sauron, the Dark lord   
  
Galaxia: yes my grandmother aided some of the elves in the battle against him.   
  
Sam : Well his ruling ring has been found and he is trying to cover the world in a second darkness and only Frodo has the power to carry the ring to Mordor   
  
Galaxia: I see. perhaps that is why he mistook our actions.   
  
Sam : he probably thought you were working for the dark lord   
  
Galaxia: well when he awakes I will tell him the entire story.   
  
Hotaru: Galaxia when will he wake?   
  
Galaxia: (looks at frodo as he begins to stir) I think he is trying to wake up now.   
  
Sam : Mr. Frodo, can you hear me?   
  
Galaxia: hotaru you and sam had better stay here with him while he wakes up so he doesn't go into panic mode again.   
  
Sam : okay   
  
Hotaru: alright.   
  
Hotaru: (sees frodo open his eyes) hello sleepy head time to wake up yes it is.   
  
Frodo : (Shakes head groggily) Where am I?   
  
Galaxia: you are on my star cruiser. Sailor Nova Proxima Brought you here don't you remember any thing?   
  
Frodo : I remember freaking out...   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: you definately did. what was wrong with you?   
  
Frodo : I thought you worked for the dark lord   
  
Galaxia: we most certainly do not work for the dark lord. Allow me to introduce my self   
and my companion to you. I am Sailor Galaxia this young woman (motions to Sailor   
Nova Proxima) is Sailor Nova Proxima. we come from Alpha Senshi, which is a dimension that has been friends with middle earth ever since the Ancient first called all the dimensions in to being.   
  
Frodo: Oh   
  
Galaxia: Well as for why I cam here the reason may sound alittle exciting to you young one. (smiles at frodo)   
  
Frodo : What is it?   
  
Galaxia:Well on Alpha Senshi there is to be a humoungous Gathering of Sailor scouts   
and it has been Commanded by our princess Kakyuu that hotaru, her sisters, and all of their friends and family in middle earth are to attend.   
  
Frodo : But we don't have time to attend a party, our world is in danger   
  
Galaxia: I know. your friends told me. I assure you everything will be fine.   
  
Frodo : I hate to seem ungreatful but we really must go now, this ring must be destroyed and we have wasted too much time already   
  
Galaxia: I am going to help you get where you need to go.   
  
Frodo : really?.   
  
Galaxia: yes.   
  
Frodo : that would be wonderful   
  
Galaxia: However your friends will have to remain here.   
  
Sam: What? Why?   
  
Galaxia: because the minute we get this done we will be on our way.   
  
Frodo : But I thought you said the scouts and their companions, wouldn't that include sam and everyone else?   
  
Galaxia: yes. but they will remain here until you and I get back from getting you where you need to go. and while they wait they will send messages to the rest of your comrads.   
  
Frodo: okay   
  
Galaxia: Sailor Nova Sirus take Hotaru and Sam to a Room of their own.   
  
Sam : bye Mr.Frodo   
  
Hotaru: bye frodo   
  
Frodo : Bye Hotaru and Sam   
  
Galaxia: (takes frodo's hand and teleports away.)   
  
Frodo : so, your going to take me to Mordor?   
  
Galaxia:yes.   
  
Frodo : I am in your debt   
  
Galaxia: don't worry about it.   
  
Sailor Nova Sirus: (looks at Sam and hotaru as she reaches the room they are to stay in) is there anything you require?   
  
Sam : No, I'm fine   
  
Hotaru: I would like to know how we are to contact our friends.   
  
Sailor Nova Sirus: you will have the ability to contact them using the view screen.   
  
Sam : ok  
  
Hotaru: who should I contact first?   
  
Sam : we should also contact Aragorn and the others first and tell them whats going on   
  
Hotaru: ok (uses the viewscreen to contact Aragorn) Aragorn are you there?   
  
Aragorn : Hotaru? What is this machine?   
  
Hotaru: this a viewscreen Sam and I are on a star cruiser.   
  
Argorn : a what?   
  
Hotaru: a star cruiser .   
  
Aragorn : and that is?   
  
hotaru: it is kind of a flying ship.   
  
Aragorn : who posesses that kind of technology   
  
Hotaru: Alpha Senshians.   
  
Aragorn : who   
  
Hotaru: Alpha Senshians. they are people from a dimension who have been friends with our world ever since the dimensions came into being.   
  
Aragorn : you are in their company?   
  
Hotaru: Sam and I are. yes. Frodo has gone off with Sailor Galaxia.   
  
Aragorn : where?   
  
Hotaru: she said she would Take him to the journey's end and help him complete his task. if he so desired.   
  
Aragorn : oh   
  
Hotaru: the main reason I am calling is that there is to be a celebration in Alpha senshi soon and It has been demanded that My sisters and I and all of my family. and all the friends my sisters and I have made in this dimension since our return to middle earth are to attend the party.   
  
Aragorn : Our presence is expected as well?   
  
hotaru: yes.   
  
Aragorn: well, if all this ends well then we would be more than happy to attend   
  
Hotaru: well that is good how have things gone with you?  
  
Narrator: Aragorn tells hotaru all that had happened since their parting. and everything else.  
  
Hotaru: well Aragorn I am going to call my father next and see how what he says when he hears all about this.   
**   
**Aragorn: may the valar protect you.   
  
Hotaru: (hangs up and then calls her Father) Daddy are you there? come in.   
  
Elrond : Hotaru, is that you?   
  
Hotaru: yes it is Daddy.   
  
Elrond : how is this possible   
  
**** Hotaru Tells her father everything she had told Aragorn   
  
Elrond : it is amazing   
  
Hotaru: yeah Galaxia insisted that sam and I stay on her starcruiser where it is safe while she took frodo to the journey's end.   
  
_Sailor Orion Enters as hotaru finishes speaking with her father._  
  
Sailor Orion : I beg your pardon but lunch is ready. So who is hungry?  
  
Sam: I am!  
  
Hotaru: Sam some times I wonder how you will survive in Alpha Senshi.  
  
Sam: why?  
  
Sailor Orion: Because she knows that Sometimes there are times when food is scarce in Alpha Senshi and in those time we only eat once if at all.  
  
Sam: Only Once A DAY?!  
  
Sailor Orion : yes but that is only during times of famine.  
  
Sam: there is no famine now is there?  
  
Sailor Orion : no this year we have had a bountiful harvest.  
  
Sam: Well that is good I would have hoped that there was plenty of food Esspecially if Merry, Pippin and Mr.Frodo are going to be there.  
  
Sailor Orion: How many times do people of your kind eat exactly?  
  
Sam: Well we eat seven meals a day plus tons of snacks in between.  
  
Sailor Orion: well then you will be quite content on alpha senshi. for in times of plenty Alpha senshians eat seven course meals.  
  
Sam: wow.   
  
_Hotaru smiles teasingly at Sam._  
  
Hotaru: maybe you can find a sailor scout to fall in love with you sam.  
  
_Sam looks at hotaru._  
  
Sam: I don't need a sailor scout to fall in love with me.  
  
_Sailor Orion looks at Sam_  
  
Sailor Orion: is there a girl waiting for you back home?  
  
_Sam blushes._  
  
Sam: yes there is.   
  
Sailor Orion: I figured as much I hope that when you get home to her you and her will be very happy together.   
  
Sam: We will be.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile on the out skirts of Mordor Frodo and Galaxia were walking and talking.  
  
Galaxia: Frodo I have a Question I want to ask you. I had wanted to ask you when you first woke up while we were still on my Star cruiser but I didn't feel right asking you in front of your friends.  
  
Frodo: What is it?  
  
Galaxia: What are your Exact feelings for hotaru?  
  
Frodo: why?  
  
Galaxia: I am just curious because I think she feels more for you then just a friendly bond.  
  
Frodo looks hopeful  
  
Frodo: you think so?  
  
Galaxia: yes I do so I wanted to find out what you felt for her.  
  
Frodo: I... love her.   
  
Galaxia: I figured as much and I am sure she shares your feelings.  
  
Frodo: really?  
  
Galaxia: I am certain of it.  
  
Frodo: I am glad of that and thank you for telling me this.  
  
Galaxia: you are more then welcome. Now what do you say we get this journey over with and get you back to her.  
  
Frodo: Yes let's.  
  
Narrator: after a while frodo and Galaxia reached Mount doom and began to climb the mountain with even more hope of destroying the ring. but back on Galaxia's starship Everyone was getting ready to gather everyone that Hotaru and sam had contacted.  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: If my guess is correct Galaxia and Frodo will be back soon so we should begin gathering your friends.  
  
Hotaru:good idea.  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: so which of your groups of friends do you want brought here first?  
  
Sam: Aragorn and all of them.  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: Very well.  
  
_Sailor Nova Sirus arrives in the area where Aragorn and the others are and beams up Merry and Pippin first   
  
_Sam: Merry and pippin._  
  
_Pippin: where are we?  
  
Hotaru: we are on Galaxia's Star cruiser.   
  
Merry: a Star what?  
  
Sam: A Star cruiser it is a ship.  
  
Merry and Pippin: wow.  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: why don't you go explore the ship.  
  
Sam: I will take them.  
  
_Sam and Merry and Pippin leave the room.  
_  
_Sailor Nova Sirus beams up Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the other sailor scouts and ronin warriors._  
  
Hotaru: Hi everyone.  
  
Legolas: Where are we?  
  
Hotaru: you are on Galaxia's Star cruiser:   
  
Aragorn: you mean the same one that you contacted me from?  
  
Hotaru: yes.  
  
_Sailor Nova Proxima looks at Gimli with a confused eye_  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: I trust you have a name?   
  
Gimli : Aye I do, It's Gimli, son of Gloin   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: well Gimli you better prepare your self for the ride of your life. I don't know how much hotaru told you when she got in touch with you but as soon as Sailor Galaxia returns with Frodo we will be heading for Alpha Senshi. and there you will find more amazing stuff then in your wildest dreams.   
  
Gimli : My wildest dreams were seen when I entered the mines of moria   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: I would be wary on alpha senshi a creature like you might attract quite a mob of the younger scouts.   
  
Gimli : Why?   
  
Hotaru: What sailor Nova Proxima means is that alot of the younger scouts might end up having crushes on you and there will also be those that will be curious about you.   
  
Gimli : On me?   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: yes and why shouldn't they?   
  
Legolas : (jokingly) Because he's a short, ugly dwarf!   
  
Gimli : (Joking back)And you are a crazy elf!   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: I wouldn't laugh you two. (looks at legolas) and as for you legolas I would steal my will if I were you because some young scouts might fall for you as well and I doubt that will sit well with Kayura.  
  
Legolas : Yes, I am rather charming   
  
Sailor Nova sirus:(beams up the other sailor scouts and ronin warriors) the rest of their group have been beamed up. Sailor Nova Proxima. requesting information on next pick up location.   
  
Aragorn : I hope you are all well   
  
Kayura: we are very well thank you. (smiles)  
  
Gimli: (Causing trouble) We were just discussing how charming Legolas is and how he expects all the girls on the alpha planet will like him   
  
Kayura: (takes gimli's words with a grain of salt) Gimli I don't have to worry about that. Legolas loves me and nothing will change that. (smiles victoriously)   
  
Legolas : (joking) of course i love you, but I might get tempted   
  
Kayura: (playfully punches legolas' arm) quit playing around legolas. your going to give hotaru ideas.  
  
Legolas : Sorry, dear.   
  
Sailor nova Proxima: (gives Sailor nova sirus the cowardinates for Rivendell where hotaru's father lives) here are the coordindates now get going.   
  
Sailor Nova Sirus: right a way Sailor Nova Proxima.   
  
Sailor Nova Sirus: ( speeds off towards Rivendell)   
  
Sailor Sirus: (arrives at rivendell and beams up Elrond, Doselene, Arwen, and rini while they are not expecting it.) here comes the last load of passengers.   
  
Rini: (is clutching her Grandfather's leg) Grandpa where are we?(is frightened.)   
**  
**Elrond : We are with friends child. and look, there is your father   
**  
**Rini: (Looks up and sees her father and mother and smiles and walks up to them) mommy and Daddy.   
  
Elrond : (Smiles at Anubis?) I told you she would be fine   
  
Anubis: (Picks rini up once she is close enough) There's daddy's little girl. (looks at elrond) was she a good girl?   
  
Elrond : Of course...although there was the mishap with the fire   
  
Anubis: what?!  
  
Elrond: I'm kidding Anubis, she was perfect   
  
_Anubis gives Elrond an if looks could kill look_   
  
_Elrond Smiles back calmly _  
  
Sailor Nova Orion: (begins Dragging Arwen off to another part of the ship)   
  
Arwen : Where are you taking me?   
  
Aragorn : (Draws sword) What are you doing?   
  
Sailor Nova Orion: will you relax? what is with you people?   
  
Arwen : (Glares at Nova Orion)We're not used to flying ships and people dragging us places without asking first   
  
Sailor Nova Orion: look I am going to get you ready for your arrival in Alpha senshi. You know when we first got Frodo on this ship he went berserk and we had to knock him out to get him to calm down I would hate to have to do the same to you. So Just calm down!   
  
Arwen (Indignantly) Try using some manners and ask before you drag!   
  
Sailor Nova Orion: well excuse me but I have to be harsh and firm If I am to get you ready before galaxia gets back.   
  
Arwen : No, you could just ask me to go with and I would have gone without arguing   
  
Sailor Nova Orion: oh well I suppose I could have been alittle less discourtious   
  
Arwen : yes, you could have. Now lets go, I don't want you to get in any trouble with your leader.   
  
Sailor Nova Orion: (takes arwen to a small dressing room and begins to show her all of the dress styles from alpha senshi in hopes of finding one that will please the young female.)  
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: while Orion gets Arwen fixed up why don't we all get comfortable in the lounge area of this cruiser and get to know one another.   
  
Aragorn Legolas Gimli : ok   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: (leads them into the lounge where the others are already assembled) here you go make your selves comfortable.   
  
Legolas : Thank you   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: you are welcome if there is anything you need do not hesitate to hollar.(prepares to leave the room)   
  
Sailor Nova Orion: (is with Arwen and dresses her in a long Rainbow colored AlphaSenshian dress that is covered in all different kinds of trimings and brings her out to the group.) do you like this dress?   
  
Legolas ; (raises an eyebrow) no   
  
Aragorn : I think it's lovely   
  
Sailor nova Orion: well I am glad at least some one likes the dress. (looks at arwen )what do you think of your new dress?   
  
Arwen : It's different, but not alltogether bad   
  
Sailor nova Orion: that is nice to hear come on Arwen we will go get you make up put on.   
  
Arwen: ok   
  
Sailor nova Orion: (takes arwen out of the room to do her hair and make up.)   
  
Aragorn : Women go through so much to look good   
  
Sailor Nova Sirus: Looks are very important to sailor scouts. most of the time our make up makes us look tough, strong and mean because we have to intimidate our enemies.   
  
Legolas : But none of you need makeup, your all naturally beautiful   
  
Hotaru: Legolas on alpha senshi Make up is sometimes used like a type of War paint not Just the beauty product that people in the dynasty or in middle earth make it out to be.   
  
Gimli : So she's going to have scary streaks on her face? Elrond's gonna love that   
  
Sailor Nova Sirus: well I think Nova Orion has finished her make up let's bring her out and see what everyone thinks.   
  
Legolas : Yes, lets do that (is curious to see Arwens' appereance)   
  
Aragorn : Bring her out   
  
Sailor Nova Orion: (Leads Arwen out into the room Arwen's face is covered by a cloth) I have created a masterpeice. (pulls off the cloth) Tad ta.   
  
Arwen : Do you like it?   
  
_Hotaru sees that her sister is now wearing dark lipstick, deep blush with tiny bits of purple streaks down her cheeks and dark green eyeshadow which make her eyes look way mysterious and blue mascara._  
  
Legolas ;You look...ummm...   
  
Aragorn : Well, it's....it's very....   
  
Gimli :weird   
  
Hotaru: (smiles) I love that look you did a great job Sailor Nova Orion.   
  
Legolas : You like it?   
  
Aragorn : Not that we don't, it's just...   
  
Gimli :Weird   
  
Hotaru: yes I do like it I think it makes her look very distinguished. (looks at elrond) doesn't she look lovely father.   
  
Elrond : Yes, I suppose so.   
  
Legolas : He has to say that, it's her daughter.   
  
Kayura: Legolas why must you and gimli be so judge mental.  
  
Legolas : we're not being judge mental, we've just never seen an elven princess look like that   
  
Gimli : It's new to us   
  
Sailor Nova sirus: well get used to it there are weirder things on alpha senshi then this.   
  
Legolas : (a litle scared) like what?   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: like Sailor Rainbow prism.   
  
Aragorn : And that is?   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: She is the youngest sailor scout. and talk about weird the hair in the left pony tail is red, the hair in the right is yellow, the rest is blue, her bangs are purple, she has one Blue eye and one green eye and I am not even going to go in to what her uniforms colors are.   
  
Aragorn : Interesting. (Makes disgusted looks behind the other backs.)  
  
Galaxia: (returns to the star cruiser with frodo in tow after finally helping him complete the mission he had been sent on.) we're back.   
  
Aragorn : Is the ring destroyed?   
  
Galaxia: yes I helped frodo get to where he needed to be and he destroyed it. and now I will leave him in here and get our course set for alpha senshi. (looks at arwen and then looks at Sailor Nova Orion.) Orion go and help the poor girl wash that make up off her face. and try something not so warlike. she is not to be presented to Kakyuu as a warrior.   
  
Legolas : We told you it was weird Kayura   
  
Galaxia:on the contrairy young elf I didn't say it was weird I said it was too warlike we do wear that kind of stuff but not when we are going to festivals or celebrations.   
  
Legolas : I am not young   
  
Galaxia: if you mean you are not a child then you are most correct. but you are young in the fact that you are not as old as hotaru's father.   
  
Legolas: (muttering) no one is as old as him   
  
Galaxia: but for now (looks at arwen ) every one sit down. we won't be arriving for awhile so there will be plenty of time to fix Orion's mistake later.   
  
Hotaru: (smiles as she sees frodo enter the room and runs to him and hugs him tightly)   
  
Frodo : Hello Hotaru   
  
Hotaru: Hello yourself it is wonderful to see you again. (hugs him tighter)   
  
Frodo :It is wonderful to see you as well   
  
Jenny: Hotaru I think you should let go of frodo before you squeeze him to death.   
  
Frodo : I am fine, I assure you (doesn;t let go of hotaru)   
  
Jenny: alright what ever. but I think some info about what to expect where we are going is required.   
  
Legolas : I agree.  
  
Hotaru: ok   
  
Hotaru(continues to hold frodo but begins to speak)before we leave for alpha senshi there are a few things I want you all to be prepared for. This is another world, and another culture. There will be none of the background we all are so used to. Everything is alien, and we will be treated as such. Be prepared for massive culture shock. Things move pretty fast on Alpha Senshi under normal conditions. With this whole celebration coming up, things might be far more accelerated. Stay together as a group as much as possible. ... "Another thing I want you to be constantly aware of is formality. The Sailor Scouts are an ancient race. and Some of them consider my sisters and me to be part of that race even though we were not born sailor scouts however that belief will be emphasized now more than ever   
  
Aragorn : any social taboo's we should know about   
  
Hotaru: yes. the Sailor Scouts are a very proud and relatively cutthroat warrior race. Some of their rituals, and maybe their political ideas may shock you, but whatever you do, don't alienate yourselves by speaking out of turn, especially if your ideas run contrary to their own. We have been granted special consideration, but that will not buy you any respect in their eyes. You gain respect by conforming to their rules, at least as long as you are there, and by being very open-minded.  
  
Legolas ;So basically we're walking into hostile territory? The way you make these scouts out I'd rather stay here   
  
Gimli : I agree with the elf. If they cannot accept us the way we must accept them then what is the point.   
  
Hotaru: Both of you quit, The people of alpha senshi have been friends with our dimension practically forever.   
  
Hotaru: However not every one on alpha senshi will be friendly towards you some might be very hostile.If you encounter anyone like that, for Goodness sakes, don't get into a conflict with her. (glares at Legolas and Gimli) that goes double for you two. By gracefully accepting her argument, then walking away, you will prove more to the Alpha Senshians than by winning a grudge match. I believe that covers everything I wanted to warn you about (hotaru allows her body to relax) Above all, have fun. The Alpha Senshians have a raucous way of celebrating that would make all the celebrations we have seen or learned of seem tame by comparison.   
  
Hotaru: If any of you are feeling any tension now, don't be afraid to relieve them, as long as it conforms to Alpha Senshi codes of acceptable behavior. There are a million things to do there, a few of which may be new to you. Don't be afraid to participate in them, and if you are requested to take part in them, it's good form to accept the invitation. There's nothing that will be life threatening at any rate.   
  
Legolas: If they have been friends with our culture for longer than I have lived then they know our customs and know that we will not conform just to earn their respect. Our worlds are different. We will be respectful, but we will not hide our true colors for the sake of conformity   
  
Hotaru: Legolas I want you and Gimli to promise you will be on your best behavior, and that you two will not start any problems.   
  
Legolas: I said we will be respectful, but we will not hide behind their customs and traditions   
  
Gimli: We wouldn't start trouble, but as the elf said, we will not be anything other than what we are   
  
Sailor Nova Proxima: (looks at merry, pippin and sam) at least three of your friends I don't doubt will be willing to conform to the rules for the sake of respect.   
  
Merry : Rules? Rules were made to be broken, Why Pip and I are the biggest trouble makers in the Shire! Even Sam here's been known to stray with us a time or two   
  
Hotaru: Merry for the time we are in alpha senshi you and Pippin will refrain from making trouble or I will ask galaxia take you home. is that clear?   
  
Merry : We'll try   
  
Frodo : That's the best you'll get from them   
  
Nova Proxima: well they better try their best or they will be part of the target game in alpha senshi.   
  
Frodo : None of our friends will be hurt! you will tell your friends that, or none of us wll go! We have come too far to be hurt at a celebration of victory.   
_  
Nova Proxima Whispers to frodo.  
_  
Nova Proxima: Relax it is not like that . the target game is a kind of ring toss or bottle toss the balls and rings are made of soft stuff.   
  
Frodo: oh   
  
  



	15. Chapter thriteen Off we go mega travel

_Galaxia Calles over the intercom while they are heading for alpha senshi.  
_  
Galaxia: Hotaru, Frodo and Sam please come to the Control room please.  
  
_Hotaru is running towards the control room with Frodo and Sam in tow._  
  
Hotaru: come on you guys pick up the pace.  
  
_Hotaru enters with Frodo and Sam Right behind her and sees Galaxia Talking with   
Sailor Nova Proxima._  
  
_Galaxia sees them and motions to Nova proxima that it is ok to leave.  
  
Sam looks at Sailor Nova Proxima  
_  
Sam: bye.  
  
Galaxia: Hotaru, Frodo and Sam a word with you, please  
  
Frodo: Sure.  
  
Narrator: Hotaru, Frodo, and Sam straightened up a little, not knowing just how much formality was required to speak with the mightiest Senshi.  
Fortunately, not much was necessary.   
  
Galaxia:I know you must feel uncomfortable, so would it help if we were to dispense with formal titles?  
  
Frodo: sure it would.  
  
Sam: so what is your informal Name?  
  
Galaxia: You may call me Galaxia Alpha Senshians use their Sailor titles as names. My formal title would be Sailor Galaxia.  
  
Frodo: oh  
  
Galaxia: please sit.  
  
Hotaru looks around and sees there is no where for them to sit.  
  
Hotaru: I am sorry Galaxia but there is no where for us to sit.  
  
Sam: I noticed that too.  



	16. Chapter fourteen Landing in alphasenshi ...

  
_Galaxia causes three chairs of rise up out of the floor._  
  
Galaxia: Now there is.  
  
Sam: By the Shire, that's amazing!  
  
Galaxia:That's nothing. In a few days, you will forget about being impressed by something that mundane. Alpha Senshi will open your eyes."  
  
Frodo: I don't think any of us can wait till we see it.  
  
Galaxia: Now I am sure you have questions about the destination   
  
Sam: yes what kind of food do Alpha Senshians eat?  
  
Galaxia: we eat the same kinds of food everyone eats but our food is all different colors so that we can our food from yours because basically the taste is the same and our food is cooked the same way most people cook their food and tastes the same as some of the food you have eaten.  
  
Sam: that's good because I am starving.  
  
Frodo: what does Alpha Senshi Look like?  
  
Galaxia: There are trees that are tall enough to touch the clouds, and are a uniform blue and sea green color. Some of the trees grow together, forming a single organism that is greater than any single tree. From these great branches swing monkey-like creatures with lizard tails. Flying in and out of the trees were the most brilliantly colored birds you will ever see. one type of bird is orange and red, with a touch of purple on its wingtips, but when it lands in a tree branch, it's feathers change color to match the color of the blue leaves. And there are canyons that stretch on for miles. Waterfalls can be seen spackled over the landscape and the rainbows caused by refraction of the water mist and sunshine are abundant. Over and through these rainbows fly even more exotic and beautiful birds and insects. The insects themselves are amazing. They have three pairs of wings, instead of two, twelve legs, and they are beautifully colored in violets and blue-green, and their wings are translucent pink.  
  
Sam: It sounds more beautiful than any place in my dreams!  
  
Galaxia: Just wait 'till you actually see it for yourself.  
  
Hotaru: What is this canyon we are flying over? (Looks out the window)  
  
Galaxia: The canyon itself is made up of orange and yellow rocks, just like the canyons back on Earth, but this particular canyon stretched on forever. It could easily dwarf any canyon you have ever seen.and there are many different ecosytems ranging from wide Savannah's to thick Rain Forests, teaming with even more exotic animals and plants.  
  
Frodo: (smiles at the others. smiles extra big at hotaru) Alpha Senshi I'm sure will be even better!   
  
Galaxia: like I said it will open your eyes.  
  
Hotaru: we can't wait till we land.   
  
Galaxia: but while you're here why don't you go explore the ship?  
  
Sam:All right.  
  
Galaxia: Frodo would you and hotaru stay here for a moment more?  
  
Frodo: What is it?  
  
_Galaxia waits till sam is out of hearing distence and then looks at Frodo and hotaru.  
_  
Galaxia: Frodo I think it is time you and hotaru got your feelings for each other out in to the open.  
  
Frodo: (Blushes) What feelings?  
  
Galaxia: Come on? what are you two afraid of?  
  
Frodo: it is not that I am Afraid. But that it is our business. I wanted to talk to her about it in a less public place.  
  
Hotaru: I feel the same way  
  
Galaxia: I know that you two want to tell your feelings to eachother in a private place but I was hoping you would use me to practice what you will say when you have to tell your families.  
  
Galaxia: Ok Frodo tell me what will be going through your head when you get home and have to tell your parents about your feelings for hotaru.  
  
Frodo: my parents are dead.  
  
Galaxia: oh I see but then who has been taking care of you?  
  
Frodo: My Uncle Bilbo has cared for me for a time but he too is gone. I am 58 years old and am capable of caring for my self.  
  
Galaxia: Oh I see well I have to get back to work so I will leave you and hotaru to do what you will.  
  
Frodo: thank you.  
  
_Hotaru Grabs Frodo and takes him into a secluded and quiet corner._  
  
Hotaru: Frodo I need to tell you some thing I know you probably only think of me as a friend who happens to be a girl but I feel something more for you.  
  
Frodo: I don't know how you can think that when Galaxia just blurted out how I feel about you.  
  
Hotaru: Frodo I don't remember Galaxia even mentioning how you feel about me but I have to tell you that I love you.  
  
Frodo: Galaxia did mention how I felt about you but perhaps you need to hear it from me. I love you too Hotaru.  
  
_Hotaru grabs frodo tightly and hugs him almost constrictingly  
  
_Frodo: (Whispers) I love you Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: (whispers just as softly) I love you too.  
  
Hotaru: I wonder what the others will think when we do tell them of our love not that it matters any way it won't change how I feel for you.  
  
Frodo: I think they will be very happy for us.   
  
Hotaru: oh Frodo I love you so Deeply.  
  
Frodo: and I love you .  
  
Hotaru: what do you think will happen when we tell my father.  
  
Frodo: I think he will take it alright although I doubt he will like the fact that you will be giving up your immortality just like your sister Arwen is.  
  
Hotaru: your right maybe I should have Galaxia talk to him he might be more inclined to listen to her then to me.  
  
Frodo: I think he would rather hear it from you not Galaxia after all, YOU are his daughter, not Galaxia.  
  
Hotaru: your right Frodo and I think just being straight forward with him would be best I am sure he will understand if any father would understand he would.  
  
Frodo:He has always been a just ruler.  
  
Hotaru: yeah I will talk to him later this evening.  
  
Frodo: good.  
  
(later that evening)  
  
Hotaru: Daddy may I speak to you?  
  
Elrond: sure what about?  
  
Hotaru: Daddy I don't know how to tell you this but I am in love.  
  
Elrond: That is wonderful. Who is the lucky man?  
  
Hotaru: Uh do you promise you won't freak out?  
  
Elrond: when have I ever "freaked out"?  
  
Hotaru: ok Daddy I am in love with Frodo.  
  
Elrond: The Ringbearer?!  
  
Hotaru: Yes Daddy. I must admit I am deeply in love with him.  
  
Elrond: well I had hoped you would have fallen in love with an elf like your sister Kayura did but in the end the choice is yours to make. and I am happy for you.  
  
Hotaru: (smiles) thank you for understanding daddy.  
  
Elrond: why did you think I would become angry?  
  
Hotaru: well I just didn't know how you would react I mean it seems now that not only are you losing Arwen but you are losing me as well.  
  
Elrond: I am but if you are happy then I am happy I love you and I care about you.  
_  
Hotaru Heads off to find Frodo  
  
Doselene enters  
_  
Doselene: Elrond what were you and hotaru talking about?  
  
Elrond: she was telling me about how she is in love with Frodo.  
  
Doselene: aww that is so cute it is so wonderful all our daughters are growing up and have found true love.  
  
Elrond: yes it is wonderful.  
_  
Doselene has a secret she is dying to share but decides to keep it until they get home or until she can keep it no longer.  
_   
Galaxia: (over the intercom) in preparation for our landing in alpha senshi all   
passengers please return to your seats and await further instructions.   
  
Sam : I can't wait   
  
Sailor Sirus: you will love it Princess kakyuu will see to it that you enjoy your self imensely.   
  
Sam : who's Princess Kakyuu? You've never mentioned her before   
  
Sailor Sirus: Princess Kakyuu is our ruler she reigns over alpha senshi.   
  
Sam : oh   
  
Sailor sirus: Galaxia is the second in command.   
  
Sam : I thought she was the leader   
  
Sailor Sirus: she is the commander of this star ship but she doesn't rule alpha senshi. she is merely Kakyuu's second in command.   
  
Sam; oh   
  
Sailor Orion: (is talking to pippin) Soon you will see Alpha Senshi and for a few   
moments your ability to breath will be taken from you.   
  
Pippin : really, it just a planet, we wont loose our breathe until we see the food   
  
Sailor Orion: oh what do you know about beauty? I doubt that you have ever taken time to just smell the roses. (is playfully ridiculing pippin)   
  
Pippin : of course we don't smell roses, there's more imortant things to do   
  
Sailor Orion:like what?   
  
Pippin :like eat, cause trouble, eat, y'know   
  
Sailor Orion: that stuff is not so important what is important is enjoying life but I guess you haven't learned that yet but you will Kakyuu will see to that.   
  
Pippin : but we enjoy eating and causing trouble   
  
Sailor Orion: you are going to be the death of me.   
  
Pippin : hopefully not   
  
Sailor Orion:(looks over at merry) maybe your little friend here will be less trouble.  
  
Merry : not likely   
  
Pippin :he's more trouble than I am   
  
Sailor Orion: I seriously doubt it and if so I will put you both in the care of Sailor rainbow   
prism and she will make your lives living chaos.   
  
Merry : no, it's true, I'm usually the one with the brilliant, scandelous, troublsome concoctions, pippin is only my sidekick   
  
Sailor Orion:well then you will soon see how fun your days with Rainbow prism will be. she is the biggest troublemaker on Alpha Senshi I am sure she would make you two look tame.   
  
Merry and Pippin : Fat chance   
  
Sailor Orion: well you will find out.   
  
Galaxia: (over the intercom) we will be Landing in alpha senshi soon. so until we do please remain seated   
  
Sam: I am so Excited.  
  
Sailor Sirus: Sam Please Control your self anyone who didn't know better would think that you had never Traveled to another dimesion before.  
  
Sam: I haven't this is the first time I have ever been out of the Shire.  
  
Sailor Sirus: I thought this was normal for you.  
  
Sam: You are Crazy.  
  
Sailor Orion: Sailor Sirus Stop picking on the poor creature he probably can't help he hasn't done this before his parents were probably very over protective of him just like anubis is with rini.  
  
Sam: no they were not Hobbits just naturally don't go looking for adventures. and my parents were nothing like anubis.  
  
Sailor Sirus: well then while you are in alpha senshi I want you to see what you have been missing by not leaving home more often.  
  
Sam: I will.  
  
Narrator: When they landed Princess Kakyuu meet sthem and Greeted them and introduced them to the scouts that were her aids. and it turned out that sailor Singularity was in love with Gimli.  
  
Singularity: (twirls a strand of Gimli's beard around her finger) so are you doing anything to night maybe we can go somewhere romantic.  
  
Gimli: Hands off Woman.  
  
Hotaru: Gimli behave your self and enjoy the attention you are recieveing.  
  
Narrator: But Singularity would not be packed off she kept at gimli and he kept rejectin her. until finally Kakyuu had Sailor Rain bow prism take all of them to their rooms then Sailor Rainbow Prism took Merry and Pippin to show them around alpha senshi. she showed them the mirrors that were used to communication and then took them to sign up for the Eating contest. it was around that time that Merry and Pippin began to notice a problem with Sailor Rainbow Prism.  
  
Merry: what is wrong.  
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: well you see I like food just as much as you do but there is a sailor scout that thinks everyone should be as thin and good-looking as herself. Her name is Sailor Vainity.  
  
Narrrator: Sailor Rainbow Prism began to tell Merry and Pippin about how She had been caught by Sailor Vanity and how that scout had almost starved her and made her do excercises and aerobics on only one meal a day.  
  
Merry: I don't like this person already.  
  
Pippin: I agree with you there.  
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: I don't want her to put you through the same pain she put me through.  
  
_Sailor Vanity Appears.  
  
_Rainbow Prism: Merry you and Pippin Run for your lives._  
  
_Sailor Vanity: Well Rainbow Prism I see you have been eating just as much as ever maybe you should stay with me for a few weeks.  
  
Merry: I don't think that no eating sounds like our ball game, Pip. Let's get out of here!  
  
_Merry and Pippin exit. and Crash into Hotaru outside the door.  
  
_Hotaru: Merry, Pippin what were you running from?  
  
Pippin: Don't go in there Hotaru, for your own stomach's sake! The queen of Starvationburg is right behind those doors! Flee!  
  
_Merry and Pippin continue down the hall in just as much of a hurry as they were before._  
V. Exits**  
**Hotaru: (goes to princess Kakyuu and speaks to her about Sailor Vanity)   
  
Kakyuu: well Hotaru this is very bad I will speak to Vanity about this.   
  
Hotaru: (returns from her talk with Kakyuu) Frodo I have have good news and I have bad news about the Sailor Vanity incident. Which would you and Merry and Pippin like to hear first?   
  
Pippin : The bad, cause then we can hear the good and forget abut the bad   
  
Hotaru:ok the bad news is that even if Kakyuu can prevent Sailor Vanity from following through with her threat to Rainbow Prism there is no certainty that the ones responsible for telling on her will escape entirely. meaning I could be in for some trouble.   
  
Frodo : you'll be fine, we won't let anything happen to you   
**   
**Hotaru: as for the good news Kakyuu said she will Deal with Sailor Vanity.   
  
Merry : good   
  
Hotaru: Merry what you don't realize is that now comes the hard part. You, Pippin, Frodo and I have to stay out of Vanity's hands until Kakyuu manages to apprehend her. and that can prove very difficult. **  
**  
Pippin : Merry and I are masters of stealth, we'll be fine   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(arrives in the room That Frodo, Hotaru, Merry and pippin are in and Walks up to hotaru) Hey hotaru I heard from the princess about how you heard   
Sailor Vanity's threat to me and how you had reported right to the Princess as soon as you were able. you did a very brave thing hotaru however it might mean that Vanity might come after you and try to hurt you.   
  
Frodo : She'll be fine   
  
Merry : yeah, she's a warrior too, you know, she could destroy thisplanet if she wanted to.   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:I know that better then you do you dear little creature. my mother was the one who Trained Hotaru.   
  
Pippin : well you dont have to be snooty   
  
Merry ; and don't call us dear little creatures   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(pats pippin on the head) I am sorry but it has been along time since I have seen one of your kind up close.   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:Well your bravery has since be come part of the juicest peice of Gossip in the history of alpha senshi.   
  
Pippin : That's just Dandy  
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: well I hope you have fun at the eating contest while you are here. (is looking at Merry and Pippin)   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(leaves)   
  
Both ; bye   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: Bye see you both later.  
  
Sailor Singularity:( arrives at Gimli's Door with a picnic Basket over her arm and knocks cat his door) are you home?   
**  
**Gimli : if I stay quiet maybe she'll leave   
  
Sailor Singularity: Come on I want to take you on a picnic.I have tons of numies in this picnic basket. already and waiting for the two of us to munch on together.   
  
Gimli : (whispering) why can't she take a hint   
  
Sailor Singularity: Come on you stubborn obstanate creature I know you are hungry so come on I promise I will try to keep my self from fawning all over you as much as I can.   
  
Gimli : Go away, I'm not hungry   
  
Sailor Singularity:You can't keep avoiding me for ever you are going to have to come out of there some time and when you do I will be waiting.   
  
Gimli : why are you being so difficult **  
**  
Sailor Singularity: oh surely you were warned that you would have girls all over you before you came so why are you so surprised?   
  
Gimli : I don't want to go on a picnic, I want to sit in my room. ALONE! now go away]   
  
Sailor Singularity: well then I will see if that young elf nextdoor wants to go with me. I should have known better then to waste my feelings on a Cold hearted brute like you!!(is practically in tears)   
  
Gimli : the elf already has a girlfriend so leave him alone.   
  
Sailor Singularity: I don't care I bet I can steal his heart away from his other girl.   
  
Gimli : no you cant and Kayura would beat with a stick for trying   
  
Sailor Singularity: as the old saying goes the way to a male's heart is through their stomachs.   
  
Gimli : maybe if your a hobbit   
  
Sailor Singularity: hmm maybe I could get one of the hobbits to be my next boyfriend. What about Frodo's little friend Sam is it?  
  
Gimli : Sam has a beautiful hobbit girl waiting for him at home.   
  
Sailor Singularity: but maybe he would go for me and I could capture his heart.  
  
Sailor Singularity:(leaves and goes to sam's room)   
  
Gimli : and you will fail!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sailor Singularity:(goes to sam's door and knocks on the door)   
  
Sam : (opens door) yes?   
  
Sailor Singularity:(smiles at Sam) would you like to go on a picnic with me? (holds up   
the picnic basket)   
  
Sam : sure   
  
Sailor Singularity:(Takes sam abruptly by the hand and pulls him out of the hotel and runs all the way to one of the many parks in alpha senshi) Here is where we will eat lunch.   
  
Sam : wow, it's very pretty here   
  
Sailor Singularity:(smiles as she spreads out the picnic Blanket and sets all the food on it)   
  
Sailor Singularity: sit down make your self comfortable.   
  
Sam : (sits) thanks for the invite   
  
Sailor Singularity: no problem. (tries to tell him about what hotaru had done in regaurds to the sailor Vanity incident.)   
  
Sam : well it is a good thing she said something. I don't like people who try to force their views on other people   
  
Sailor Singularity: Sailor Rainbow Prism seems to share your feelings. but the rumer is that Hotaru may have jepordized her own life by doing what she did. I usually try to stay away from Sailor Vanity at all costs. but then again hotaru knows her danger I think.   
  
Sam : hotaru's a smart girl. I'm sure she knows what she's doing   
  
Sailor Singularity:(scoots closer to sam getting very cozy and begins running her slender fingers through his hair)   
your probably right.   
  
Sam ( Backs away) what are you doing   
  
Sailor Singularity:(smiles gently) I have never felt anything so soft.   
  
Sam : well, that's nice, but I really mst be going   
(gets up to leave)   
  
Sailor Singularity:(pulls him down) must you so soon I would like to take you to get your hair cut so I can make my self a coat of your hair. (is trying to hide the fact that she is trying to get him as her new boy friend)   
  
Sam : I have a girlfriend, and I don't think she'd want someone else wearing a coat of my hair   
  
Sailor Singularity: (kisses him not able to contain her self any longer) Sam you don't understand I am in love with you.   
  
Sam : (pushes her away) but you were in love with Gimli earlier to day! No really, I must go   
  
Sailor Singularity: that arrogant self centered pig was not worthy of my love you are.   
  
Sam : well I don't want your love   
  
Sailor Singularity: your loss kiddo.   
  
Sam : Right, but I must go now, good bye (walks away)   
  
Hotaru:(sees sam heading towards the hotel) I take it you went for a walk?   
  
Sam : no sailor singularity was throwing herself at me   
  
Hotaru: I take it she broke things off with Gimli.   
  
Sam : I think Gimli finally got through to her   
  
Hotaru: Sam, at least you had it easier then Frodo and I did.   
  
Sam : what do you mean?   
  
Hotaru: You went with singularity on a pleasant little picnic. Frodo and I went to sign up for some contests and were attacked by Sailor Conceit and Sailor Boastful. two of Vanity's Friends.   
  
Sam : what?!   
  
Hotaru: yeah but they seemed to not even notice Frodo they came straight for me.   
  
Sam : what did you do   
  
Hotaru: what do you think I did. I fought them for awhile but then Sailor Boastful noticed   
Frodo, so I grabbed Frodo and Ran back here as fast as I could and that brings us to now.   
  
Sam : your princess doesn't have very good control of her planet you know   
  
Hotaru: Princess Kakyuu is doing her best.   
  
Sam: she should try a little harder though, if she has crazy's senshi running around trying to killl people   
  
Hotaru: Sam she is trying to do too many things at once she has to prepare for Tomorrow's opening festivities (the Games don't start till the day after tomorrow) she has to prepare a speech and try to Catch Sailor Vanity and her two super stuck-up stooges.   
  
Hotaru: after all the important thing is that Frodo and I are safe for the moment at any rate. however frodo is extremely exhausted from all the running we did.   
  
Sam : yeah, but none of us should have been in any danger when we were invited here.   
  
Hotaru: it could have been worse. you could have been with us and in just as much danger as we were.   
  
Sam : your taking this too lightly hotaru. people here tried to hurt you   
  
Hotaru: I am trying to remain calm for your sake and for the sake of everyone. concerned.   
  
Sailor Conceit:( Knocks Furiously on Gimli's Door) OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Gimli : what!   
  
Sailor Conceit:(glares at Gimli) I am looking for a young Sailor Scout who doesn't have long to live.   
  
Gimli : who?   
  
Sailor Conceit:her scout name is Sailor Saturn I don't know what you call her.   
  
Gimi : well I'm afraid I can't let you hurt her! She's my friend!   
  
Sailor Boastful:(tells Gimli about what hotaru has done and begins to look at him threateningly) She got my friend Vanity in trouble and now she must pay for her crime.   
  
Gimli ; (rolls eyes) are all the senshi on this planet crazy!   
  
Sailor Conceit: (looks at Gimli menicingly) Don't make me have to hurt you. all I want is to get my hands on sailor Saturn, for Vanity's sake. but I will hurt you if I have to.   
  
Gimli : well you'll have to go through me and the rest of hotaru's friends to get at her, then you'll have to face a pissed off senshi of destruction when you've hurt her friends   
  
Sailor Boastful: you are not easily frightend are you?   
  
Gimli : no   
  
Sailor Conceit:well maybe I will try to squeeze information from one of Saturns more timid friends.   
  
Gimli : none of us are so timid that we would allow one of our friends to be hurt at the hands of a mad-woman   
  
Sailor Boastful: I'm not the insane one in this room (looks pointedly at Sailor Conceit) I am extremely angry but not crazy.   
  
Gimli : Well I care not what you are   
  
Sailor Conceit: I'm going to scout out that tall blonde elf.(leaves to try legolas' room)   
  
Sailor Boastful: I think I'll join you. This dwarf has no information.  
  
Sailor Boastful:(pounds on Legolas' Door nearly braking it) OPEN THIS DOOR!!!   
  
Legolas : What!?   
  
Sailor Boastful: I am Sailor Boastful. I am looking for a certain.scout who doesn't have very long to live her name is Sailor Saturn.   
  
(looks at legolas like she would rip him apart)   
  
Legolas : and what makes you think I would let you hurt my friend and my fiancee's sister?   
  
Sailor Conceit: because if you don't we will kill you as well.   
  
Legolas : I am afraid you would not succeed in killing me and if you did my friends would make sure you pay dearly.   
  
Sailor Conceit: oh is the little boy going to get his friends to beat me up? (is being sarcastic.)   
  
Legolas : I hardly think I need to, now go away   
  
Hotaru: (has been watching from her window as Sailor Conceit and Boastful searches for her finally turns to look at both Sam and Frodo) Sam you and Frodo have to get out of this hotel for awhile at least until this is over I don't care where on Alpha Senshi you go. Get Merry and Pippin and the four of you can go exploring but if Conceit and Boastful wants me I am going to make sure she does not get you guys along with me.   
  
Sam : we're not afraid of her   
  
Frodo : we've faced a dark lord, I'm sure we can handle this   
  
Hotaru: the last thing I want is to see you hurt. and if Vanity's friends finds you here that is more then likely what will happen. Frodo I love you and that is the main reason I want you to leave.  
  
Frodo : well I love you and that's the reason I'm not leaving   
  
Hotaru: (looks at sam for help in convincing frodo to get to safety)   
  
Sam : I must agree with Frodo, miss hotaru. It's our turn to protect you'   
  
Hotaru: I take it I don't have a chance of changing your minds. do I?   
  
both : nope   
  
  
Sailor Boastful: We are Sailor Vanity's friends. now all we want from you is for you to tell us where young Sailor Saturn is.   
  
Merry : Why should we tell a couple of prideful pig such as yourselves?!  
  
Sailor Conceit: Because it would helping a friend. You do believe in friendship don't you?  
  
Pippin : Have a nice day, PIG! (slams door)   
  
Sailor Conceit: (pounds on the door as hard as she can) Listen to me you little brats if you don't tell me where she is I will kill the both of you. is Sailor Saturn really worth risking your lives over?   
  
Pippin : Yes!   
  
Merry : now go away, we're eating   
  
Sailor Conceit: (storms away)   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: (knocks Gently on Merry and Pippins door) Merry, pippin its me   
I need to speak to you.   
  
Pippin : (opnes door) come in   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: I have bad news I am afraid. Sailor Boastful and Sailor Conceit are searching for Saturn and she is worried about it. she has asked me to get you two and take you some where safe for while until the celebration starts.or until either she or the two scouts that are after her are dead.   
  
Merry : why would you think of such a crazy notion!   
  
Pippin : yes, we have to help her.   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: she already has help. Sam and Frodo would not be driven away she couldn't convince them to go, so she decided to conceed and let them help her. but she told me she wanted you taken to safety immediately. **  
**  
Pippin : well we've never listened to anybody before. escpiacially someone who actucally CAN boss us around.   
  
Merry : and we're not about to start now, especially if it means abadoning a friend.  
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: and what may I ask could two young hobbits do against two strong sailor scouts?   
  
Pippin : we're not quite sure yet   
  
Merry : but we'll figure something out   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: coming from you two those might very well be the scariest words in the universe.   
  
Pippin : why, thanks   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: Just be careful you don't know what your up against.   
  
Pippin : we've handaled danger before   
  
Merry: we'll be fine, but go get the rest of the fellowship because after all, we are just hobbits.   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: I will. part of my orders were to get them to a safe place as well.   
so they don't get themselves killed.   
  
Merry : lets go then   
  
Pippin : why do none of you have any faith in us?   
  
Merry : we're stronger than we look   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: uh no offense Merry but you two are smaller then opponants will be, and this kind of talk is coming from the two that did not want to enter the free for all fighting competition?   
  
Pippin : we're hobbits, we don't like to get physical unless we have too   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(sighs) alright why don't you two go tell hotaru that you do not intend on being sent to any place safe because you want to help her and I will see if I can reason with the others.   
  
Pippin : all right.  
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: (leaves and Heads towards Gimli's room and knocks on the door)   
  
Gimli : I swear if you hurt one hair on Hotaru's head I'll kill you myself (pulls open door) oh, sorry, iI thought you were someone else   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: it is alright I came to tell you that hotaru is aware that Sailor Conceit and Sailor Boastful are searching for her and has asked me to get you and the rest of her friends to a safe place until either she or two scouts that are after her are dead.   
  
Gimli : I will not hide when one of my friends is in danger   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: she already has a team of four protecting her. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin refused to run and hide while she was in danger. I had hoped you and the others would have alittle more sense.   
  
Gimli : You are the one with no sense! Leaving 4 little hairballs to protect hotaru.  
I'm going to help her   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: (gives him an exasperated sigh) you are impossible.   
  
Gimli : where is saturn?   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: she is still in her room she and the four "hairballs" are preparing for the fight. I just pray I can talk some sense into legolas and the others.   
  
Gimli : that crazy elf will demand to be able to help his friends as will Aragorn, Arwen and the rest of the scouts.   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: you might be wrong. as for you do as you will Gimli but you are   
taking your own life into your hands.   
  
Gimli : I am well aware of what I am doing but I am not wrong about my friends   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: well I will go and speak to them any way.   
  
Gimli : and I will go protect my friend   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: (leaves and goes to legolas' room and knocks on the door.)   
  
Legolas : yes   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:Hi I am sailor Rainbow Prism. (tells Legolas what she told gimli about hotaru knowing that she was being hunted for) so hotaru asked me to get you and her other friends to safety until the fight was over.   
  
Legolas ; and I assume Gimli told you that I would not abandon a friend in need. Kayura and I will both protect her   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:yes but I had hoped to talk some common sense into you.   
  
Legolas : well you wont be able to . I shall head to hotaru's room right now   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:Legolas I hope you know what you are doing.   
  
Legolas : I am a warrior, just as you are, of course I know what i'm doing   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: I am begining to wonder if you and gimli are not brothers you are   
just as stubborn as he is.   
  
Legolas: you offend me (is joking)   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:Oh just go to hotaru.   
  
Legolas ; good luck convincing the others not to help   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: (heads off to Aragorn's room and knocks on his door)   
  
Aragorn : yes   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(tells aragorn the same thing she told legolas and gimli) and you see hotaru has asked me to get you and all her other friends to a safe place until her fight with Sailor Conceit and Sailor Boastful is over. I only pray you will have more sense then Legolas and Gimli did.   
  
Aragorn : I'm afraid I will do exactly as they told you I would   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: are you as foolish as they are?   
  
Aragorn : it is you who are foolish to think that wwe would abandon one fo our friends when they need help   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:she already has all the help she needs she has four hobbits and an elf and a Dwarf as her protectors. I don't think she will need any more protection.   
  
Aragorn : then you will add mine and Arwen' s aid to her list of comapnions   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: Are you naturally stubborn or did it happen gradually?   
  
Aragron : I've been like this all my life   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:maybe I will have better luck with hotaru's mother and father.   
  
Aragorn : you are an extremely foolish young sailor scout to think that her own mother and father will not wish to proted her (leaves to hotaru's room)   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(heads off and knocks on Elrond and Doselene's door)   
  
Elrond : yes   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(tells Elrond what she had told everyone else) So you see Hotaru has asked me to get you and the rest of her friends to safety until the fight is over I only pray I you will have more sense then Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Kayura, and Gimli. and will not make a fuss about wanting to go and help her and let me do my job.   
  
Elrond : how dare you tell me to have sense when my daughter is in danger ?!   
  
Elrond : of course I will go to her, it was foolish of you to tell us if you did not want us to get ivolved   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: she has more protection then she will know what to do with.   
  
Elrond : and she will have more   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:She has the protection of Four hobbits, eleven elves, a human, and a Dwarf.   
  
  
  



	17. Chapter fifteen continuation of fourteen

Elrond : and now the protection of her father   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: I wish you would reconsider.   
for your own sake.   
  
Elrond : and I wish that you would ralize that my children are the most impertant thing in my life so of ourse I am willing to die protecting them   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:well if anything you all will give the scouts that are going against you are good workout.   
  
Elrond :we will   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(leaves the room)   
  
Hotaru: (sees Gimli,Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn, and her Father and mother coming towards her room and opens the door) you guy's I thought Rainbow Prism had gone to get you all to a safe place until this was over.   
  
Elrond : she did, but you must have known that we would all come for your protection   
  
Hotaru: (sighs) well daddy I had hoped that you atleast would go with Rainbow prism but   
I kind of knew that you probably wouldn't.   
  
Legolas : none of us would abandon you if you were in danger   
  
Gimli ; the elf's right   
  
Hotaru: I should have realized that Sailor Rainbow Prism wouldn't succeed in getting you to a safe place while you knew I was in danger.   
  
Aragorn : I dare those insane senshi to try and mess with you now   
  
Pippin : yeah   
  
Sailor Conceit: (arrives with Sailor Boastful andknocks on hotaru's door) Sailor Saturn we know you are in there so come out and meet your fate like a Sailor scout we will make you death slow and painful.   
  
Elrond: (open door) yes she is here, come in won't you   
  
Hotaru: (gulps then transforms in to Sailor Saturn) well it was nice knowing all of you.   
  
Frodo : you'll be fine   
  
Sailor Boastful: well it is nice to see that you accept the fact that she is doomed.now I will ask those of you with weak stomaches to leave the room while we turn Sailor Saturn to a bloody stain on the rug.   
  
Gimli : I think you'll find that if you hurt her-   
  
Elrond : You will be the stains on the ground   
  
Sailor Conceit: really do you plan to hurt me old man? (is looking at Elrond)   
  
Elrond: if you hurt my daughter yes  
  
Sailor Boastful: who wants a peice of me first? (looks at Pippin) how about you little one.   
  
Legolas: (steps in front of him) how about you pick on someone youe own size   
  
Sailor Conceit: are you volenteering to go first fool?   
  
Legolas : If i must   
  
Sailor Boastful: Bulimic constant vomiting engulf! (this is an attack that causes Sever Vomiting)   
  
legolas : (dodges) that is disgusting   
  
Sailor Conceit: Perfect now I have a clear shot of the little guy.   
  
Merry : (Runs up and kicks her in the shin) don't threaten my friends   
  
Sailor Boastful: (Grabs Merry by throat) very foolish move young one   
  
Gimli ; (swings axe and places at anorexia's throat) drop him now   
  
Sailor Boastful:(drops merry) easy does it paul bunyan.   
  
Merry : thanks Gimli   
  
Sailor Boastful: (aims an attack at gimil) Bulimic Vomiting episode!!!!   
  
Legolas : Why must you continue to fight us! ( pulls out bow and aims arrow at bulimia)   
  
Sailor Conceit: Look I don't want to hurt you guys all I want to do it make Sailor Saturn pay for getting Sailor Vanity in trouble.   
  
Sailor Boastful: that goes for me as well.   
  
Elrond : We all must pay for our bad deeds, sailor gymnst deserves whatever trouble she gets in   
  
Sailor Conceit: but you see none of you others have done anything that Anorexia and I would hold a grudge over thing is we have no desire to kill you we only want to hurt and kill Sailor Saturn.   
  
Aragorn : well you will not get to her and if any of us are hurt we will report you and your threats to princess kakyuu   
  
Arwen : how do you think she will deal with you?   
  
Legolas : far more severe than we ever could   
  
Sailor Boastful: do you really think she has time to deal with you all? she is too busy preparing for the celebration tomorrow.   
  
Elrond : Yes, but the celebration will not go on forever   
  
Sailor Conceit: well Sailor Saturn are you just going to stand there and let these guys protect you like the coward you are or are you going to fight me.   
  
Sailor Saturn: Conceit you and Boastful have hunted me down and tried to kill me and have no doubt threatened and harassed my friends and family. and even now that I am fully surrounded by my family and friends you still are ready to try to kill me not even considering your danger.   
  
Elrond : they are not as wise as you   
  
Sailor Galaxia: (arrives with Sailor Rainbow Prism) hey do you need some help? (looks at hotaru and the group around her.)   
  
Aragorn : these two senshi upon the orders of sailor gymnast have been trying to kill hotaru   
  
Sailor Galaxia:I know. The minute Sailor Rainbow Prism finished speaking to Elrond she came and got me and told me the entire story and that is why we came to see if you needed any help.   
  
Legolas : all help would be appriciated   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: then lets kick some butt.   
  
Pippin/Merry : YEAH!   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: were you two able to come up with any ideas of how to fight these peices of trash? (looks at Merry and Pippin)   
  
Both : no, we were hoping you did   
  
Pipin : did you?  
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(smiles and nodds) oh this is going to be easy. Pippin both you and merry get to where Sailor Saturn and Frodo and sam are and get your friends to go with you. Form will need a circle around Sailor Saturn. Galaxia and I will take care of the rest.   
  
both : ok   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(watches as Merry and Pippin leave to do as she told them and then looks at the two scouts infront of her and aims an attack right at Boastful) Rainbow colored Knives Shower!!!!( Tiny rainbow colored knives slash into bulimia weakening her but not killing her)   
  
pippin : wow   
  
Sailor Boastful: (is weakened beyond measure) I yield Sailor Rainbow Prism. you win.   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: I will take you to Princess Kakyuu and she will decide your punishment.   
  
Sailor Galaxia: (finishes beating Conceit into submission and then walks over to the group) well I must say I am very proud of you all for having the courage to help Sailor Saturn.   
  
Araggorn : we wouldn't leave her to the mercy of maniacs without helping   
  
Sailor Galaxia: however (looks at Sam and Merry and Pippin) I have a question for you three.   
  
Pippin : yes?   
  
Sailor Galaxia: I understand why Frodo was eager to help hotaru considering his feelings for her but what caused you three to want to help her? what was going through your minds?   
  
Merry : she's our friend   
  
Pippin : Just like we would give our lives for Frodo we would die to help her   
  
Sam : Besides, helping her is helping Frodo. If anything were to happen to her mr. Frodo would just die   
  
Sailor Galaxia: I see so I take it friendship is valued where you three come from.   
  
Pippin : yes, the most important   
  
Sailor Galaxia: well I must admit I am proud of you for taking a stand for what you believe in.   
  
Sam : thanks   
  
Merry : they would do it for us   
  
Galaxia: (smiles) still you were all very brave. for all you all could have known you could have been killed.   
  
Pippin : yes, we are very brave   
  
Merry : and handsome   
  
Pippin : we know, you don't have to tell us   
  
Galaxia: Uh Sailor Rainbow has asked me to tell you that she has a crush on you two but she is not sure on which of you she has the bigger crush.   
  
Pippin : well I am the cuter one so it must be me   
  
Merry : no, it's me   
  
Galaxia: settle down you two she doesn't look on the one who is cuter outside but which has the bigger heart.   
  
Pippin : well that's me   
  
Merry : its me   
  
Pippin : me   
  
Mery : me!   
  
Galaxia: I don't see how she could like either of you. you both have extremely large egos.   
  
Pippin : yes, we do, thanks for noticing   
  
Galaxia: (looks at gimli) uh gimli one of the other scouts asked me to read you the poem she wrote for you. would you like to hear it?   
  
Gimli : if it's from sailor singularity then NO!   
  
Galaxia: actually it is from Sailor Alpha Senshi. I think she might have developed a crush on you.   
  
Gimli ; WHAT!   
  
Legolas : this is too funny   
  
Gimli : I'm not interested   
  
Galaxia: The Poem reads. to the dwarf of my heart. Roses are red Violets are blue Sugar is always sweeter when I am near you.   
your lady love, Sailor Alpha Senshi.   
  
Gimli ; well, tell her it's nice but i'm not interested   
  
Kayura: I think it is so sweet that you have a girlfriend.(is teasing gimli)   
  
Gimli : yes it is very amusing   
  
Gimli : i'm going back to my room   
  
Kayura: Gimli and Sailor alpha senshi sitting in a tree kissing first comes love then comes marriage then comes gimli with the baby carriage.   
  
Legolas : now that is a scary thought   
  
Kayura: what do you mean my love?   
  
Legolas; Can you picture a baby gimli running around   
  
Kayura: (chuckles) yeah though I doubt his child would be less hard head then he is.   
  
Pippin : not if he got with one of you crazy sailors   
  
Kayura: Pippin how much do you want to bet that if one of the scouts that tried to hurt us earlier had a crush on him he would fall for them like a ton of bricks.   
  
Pippin : not likely   
  
Sailor Galaxia: Pippin do you and Merry always fight over girls????   
  
Pippin: well, no   
  
Merry : we don't usually meet girls like her though   
  
Sailor Galaxia: do you think she will be the only girl who will like the two of you? she's not after this you two will be more popular among the young female sailors then most males.   
  
Pippin : yeah, but most girls are normal and no fun   
  
Merry: we need a girl who likes to caise trouble and seek adventure   
  
Sailor Galaxia: Most scouts are almost more trouble then they are worth. in fact Sailor Rainbow prism has asked me to extend and invitation to you both to join her and a few of her sailor friends for a time on the beach as soon as she finishes delivering Sailor Anorexia and Bulimia to Princess kakyuu.   
  
Sailor Galaxia: she said she hoped you would accept and that she would suspect that you would have the time of your lives.   
  
Pippin : you mean there are more senshi like her?!   
  
Merry : Of course we'll go!   
  
Sailor Galaxia: cool I will in form her.   
  
Both : thanks   
  
Sailor Galaxia:(leaves to tell Sailor Rainbow prism.)   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: (catches up with Gimli as he is heading back to his room) Gimli wait up.   
  
Gimli : what?   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi:Sailor Rainbow prism informed me how willing you were to help   
Sailor Saturn fight those two scouts that were after her. It is very possible you and all her friends saved her life today.   
  
Gimli : welll of course I offered to help. Sailor Saturn is my friends   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi:but not many people would do something like that with out thought for their own safety. you were very selfless today.   
  
Gimli : each member of our fellowship did. middle earth is a place where you always stand up for your friends or those you care about   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi:I am sure your father has pounded that into your head since you were a little child. am I right?   
  
Gimli : it is something that all people of middle earth are taught   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: well I must say you learned that lesson well. you learned it alot better then many of the people on alpha senshi who are taught the same lesson.   
  
Gimli : thank you   
  
Sailor Alpha senshi: I am sure your Father will be thrilled at how well you applied your lessons when Galaxia contacts him and tells him how brave you were.   
  
Gimli : I'm sure he will   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: I am not sure if you knew this but before you were born Sailor   
Galaxia and your father were very close friends they are still friends but after you were born Galaxia felt it would be best to sort of back off so she would contact him from time to time but mostly while you were asleep.   
  
Gimli : this I did not know. I wonder why he kept it from me   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: I think both he and Galaxia felt it was best to keep it from you. because you were still very young and neither knew how you would take the news they had planned to tell you when they felt that you could handle the news.   
  
Gimli :Oh   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: but don't worry now you know the truth and I hope you will enjoy the celebration.   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi:(turns to leave)   
  
Gimli : if that blasted sailor singularity would leave me alone I will. How shall i convince her that my heart belongs to another   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: you have a girlfriend?   
  
Gimli : alas no, for she is above me as only one af her race could be but she is the fairest and most beautiful creature in all middle earth   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi:Gimli it is alright to admire someone like that. but if I were you I would seek to find a woman who shared some of my interests and give her my heart and settle down and have children. She is out there gimli you just have to keep searching for her.   
**  
**Gimli :I have no want of children or family. After the celebration legolas and I will journey back to helms deep and then to fangorn forest and search out adventures. But my heart will always belong to the lady of the wood   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: Gimli tell me do you dislike legolas as much as you pretend to? I mean I am not blind I have seen how often you two scrap and fight.   
  
Gimli : Legolas is my best friend and I hold him above all others save one   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: I see. well I hope you two have fun at the ceramonies and have fun on all your trips.   
  
Gimli: That we will   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi:but Sailor Singularity I think has gotten you out of her system.   
  
Gimli : that is well   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: however I fear I must confess I have caught her previous illness. I was the one who wrote that poem for you. you know the one Galaxia read to you.   
  
Gimli ; oh, then I am sorry for telling you of the one I care for, I did not know your feelings. Can we be friends still?   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi:of course Gimli I am sure that I will find the right man for me. one day besides gimli even if you hadn't told me and even if you felt the same way I do. it probably wouldn't have worked out. Marriages between People from middle earth and Alpha Senshians are rare. and many are extremely painful because most times it requires a choice of where they are to live and from that quarls sometimes start.   
  
Gimli : and you would also have legolas to deal with for I have made a promise to adventure with him when this quest is over   
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi: and after seeing how fericely he fought I don't want to get on his bad side.(gives Gimli a quick and friendly kiss on the cheek and leaves) see you later gimli.   
  
Gimli : bye   
  
Sailor Rainbow prism: (meets up with merry and pippin is carrying three surf boards) hi you two.   
  
Pippin : (pushes merry aside) Hi   
  
Sailor Rainbow prism:(puts the surf boards down) well are you two ready for some fun?   
  
Merry (pushing pippin) yes i am   
  
Sailor Rainbow prism:(steps a side revailing a Sailor Scout with relatively the same color hair as sailor rainbow prism but with one exception one of her pony tails is silver.) Pippin   
merry this is my friend Sailor Crystal rainbow.   
  
Pippin : hi   
  
Sailor Crystal Rainbow: Hi you two.   
  
Merry : you look lovely sailor crystal rainbow   
  
Sailor Crystal rainbow: thank you. (places her surf board down) You were Right sailor   
Rainbow Prism these boys are nice.   
  
Merry: yes I am   
  
Pippin : she said boys, that means both of us   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(hands a surf board to each of the two hobbits) well come on let   
the fun begin.   
  
Pippin : what are these?   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: there surf boards.   
  
Merry : and what are they for?   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: I will show you. (runs towards Alpha senshian ocean and as soon as she is in the water begins to paddle herself out into the middle of the ocean and waits as a humougus wave begins to come at her and goes under the board and then   
she stands on top of the board )   
  
Pippin : sorry, not doing it   
  
Sailor Crystal rainbow: oh come on it is fun. its called surfing.   
  
Merry : hobbits don't really like water. Remember we told you that when you asked about the Swimming contest   
  
Pippin : and I'll just drown   
  
Sailor Crystal rainbow: calm down it is very simple and it is not that dangerous. I bet Sailor Saturn could get her boyfriend to join her on the surf.   
  
Merry : I bet not   
  
Sailor Crystal rainbow: it is very simple has Sailor Rainbow Prism has demonstrated. you simply paddle out turn around and raise and that's all there is to this coast line   
craze. just try it if you don't like it you won't have to do it again I promise you.   
  
Both : nope, we'll site her and watch thanks   
  
Sailor Crystal rainbow: pippin would you do me the honor of riding on my shoulders while I do the surfing? just so you can get the thrill of feeling like you are on top of the world.   
  
Pippin : Ummmm, no thanks. We're afraid of the water   
  
Sailor rainbow prism: you two are only afraid of water because you think you can't swim but we can easily teach you that.   
  
Merry : no thank you! How many times do we have to say no. Rainbow prism we had this conversation bwfore, remember   
  
Sailor Crystal rainbow: gee I didn't know Rainbow Prism was introducing me to cowards. I thought she was introducing me to some of her friends who loved to have fun and try new things.   
  
Pippin : well you were wrong and we would never try to guilt you into doing something you didn't want to   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: Pippin you and Merry knew I had invited you to the beach so what did you think we were going to do aside from surf and maybe play volley ball.   
  
Pippin : we didn't kow what the beach was   
  
Merry : we've never seen one before   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: are you saying you don't have beaches in your world?   
  
Merry : I'm sure we have them we've just never seen one   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: well then I can't blame you for not knowing what we were going to do. why don't you two just build a sand castle. and get yourselves a nice golden tan.   
  
Pippin : will do   
  
Merry : did you guys bring any food   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: well yeah we brought a picnic lunch it is over there on the beach blanket.(points towards a shaded area.)   
  
Both : have fun   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:( whispers to Crystal rainbow as she and her head to do some more surfing) I think Sailor Saturn got the better boyfriend I bet her guy isn't afraid of anything.   
  
Sailor Crystal rainbow: I bet your right (is whispering back) however merry is kind of cute   
though. no matter how much of a coward he is. ( is now talking loud enough for the two hobbits to hear her)   
  
Merry : hear that, she thinks I'm cute   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: yeah pippin is also cute. and as sweet as they come.they might be afraid when it comes to water but if any of their friends are in trouble they would be there for them even if they had to swim a hundred oceans. ( is talking equally as loud)   
  
Pippin: and she thinks i'm cute and that I would swim for my friends   
  
Merry : yeah! Boy am I gonna miss them when we go back to middle earth   
  
Hotaru: (is now alone with Frodo and Sam in her room) you two helped me out alot   
against those two crazies. as did all my other friends but you two most of all.   
  
Sam : of course we helped   
  
Frodo : I would never let you fight alone   
  
Hotaru: but you two helped me in more ways then just helping me fight.   
  
Sam : how   
  
Hotaru: well you see I must admit that when I heard that anorexia and bulimia were out to kill me I was afraid because I knew that despite their skinny appearence they were extremely strong and rather then see you two or any of my friends get hurt . I had decided to take them on alone and fight as well as I could but more then likely in my depressed state being in the state of mind that was overly concerned for you and all my friends and family I probably would have lost that fight but you two helped keep me from a very unpleasant experience.  
  
Frodo : well we were all worried about you and know that your not a fighter by nature so we opted to fight with you   
  
Hotaru: you guys gave me the confidence and the lift in my spirits that I needed inorder to give me a stronger will to live. you also showed me that no matter what I can always depend on my friends and my family.   
  
Sam : just like we can always depend on you   
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter sixteen opening ceremonies and c...

Hotaru: hey frodo would you like to come and watch me practice some of the contests that will start after tomorrow?   
  
Frodo : of course I'll come   
  
Hotaru: thanks I really need the practice. I am not very good at wind surfing.or any of that kind of stuff. I mean I am pretty good but not good enough to actually make it in these contests.   
  
Frodo: what are you competeing in?   
  
Hotaru: I am competing in the swimming Contest, the wind surfing contest, a speed contest mainly for running. I am also competing with Lita and Mina in a beauty contest. and I am competting in a few other contest besides.   
  
Frodo: that sounds fun. I know that Pippin and Merry are both going to be in the eating contest   
  
Hotaru: that is cool so frodo what contest are you and Sam going to sign up for?   
  
Frodo : none. I'm more of a spectator. I don't kow about Sam though   
  
Sam : none for me either ms. hotaru, I just want to watch   
  
Hotaru: you know frodo if you wanted to you could try to compete in the melees those are contest of skill and agility.   
  
Frodo : no, i'm not really interested in competeing in anything   
  
Hotaru: well that's up to you confidentially I am only competing in the beauty contest because Lita and Mina want to see how I will stand up against them.   
  
Sam : I don't know, your all very pretty...I like Mina myslef, she kinda reminds me of   
rosie   
  
Frodo: I'm sure you'll do fine   
  
Hotaru: I hope so frodo. and here is something else Sailor Rainbow prism told me.   
earlier she and Sailor Crystal Rainbow tried to get merry and Pippin to sign up for a Surfing contest.   
  
Frodo: (laughing) and did they tell her no?   
  
Hotaru: yes they did. and I can't blame them I have seen even expert Surfers have nasty wipe outs.   
  
Frodo : it's more that hobbits by nature are afraid of water   
  
Hotaru: I can understand that. just don't tell Michelle that or she will try to get you un afraid of it.   
  
Sam: yeah   
  
Hotaru: yeah she loves the water and loves to swim and would do every thing in her aqua powers to get you guys to love it too.   
  
Sam : it wouldn't work though   
  
Hotaru: well I had best get going I have alot of practicing to do.   
  
Frodo :we'll see you later   
  
Hotaru: (heads out the door to go practice her wind surfing.)   
  
Galaxia:(heads for the communications room is planning to contact gimli's dad and let him know everything is a okay.)   
  
Galaxia: (turns on the comunication screen)   
  
Gloin: who's there?   
  
Galaxia: Gloin don't you even recognize me?   
  
Gloin : why, it's sailor Galaxia. I ahven't spoken to you in a while   
  
Galaxia: it is nice to see you again too. I just wanted to let you know that Gimli and all   
of the others are here on alpha senshi inorder to participate in a celebration.   
  
Gloin:that's wonderfu! How is my son?   
  
Galaxia:he is wonderful. but everyone had a rough time so far.   
  
Gloin: why?   
  
Galaxia:hotaru got introuble with Sailor Vanity who sent two of her friends to kill her. (tells Gloin how Hotaru had Heard Vanity threatening to kill Sailor rainbow prism just because Rainbow prism didn't want to be as skinny asVanity was and how hotaru has reported Vanity to Kakyuu.) so Vanity got captured and swore revenge and then sent Sailor Conceit and Sailor Boastful to try to kill hotaru. first they attacked her directly. then they tried to get her friends to help them trap her.   
  
Gloin : and of course the fellowship offered to stay and help her   
  
Galaxia: yes but you are getting ahead of the story. Hotaru realizing that she was the main target told Sailor Rainbow prism to get all of her friends and family to a safe hiding place until either she or her enemies and emerged victorious. but none of hotaru's friends were planing to let her fight these insane scouts alone. And your son least of all. the minute Rainbow Prism told him what was going on he told her he would not abandon a friend when she was in trouble.   
  
Gloin : that was very noble of him   
  
Galaxia: that it was but I think it rather confused hotaru. she couldn't believe it that he had been offered a chance to escape and yet he chose to stay and help her fight these scouts. and did so with out thought for him self I think it confused her mainly because she doesn't really understand the ways of middle earth even though she was born there.   
  
Gloin : then we'll just have to teach her when they return and has my son found anyone   
special in your beautifu; planet   
  
Galaxia: no not that I know though he has many girls crawling over them selves to get him as their love. but he doesn't seem interested. the first girl to have a crush on him was Sailor Singularity but I think he found her just a tad annoying.   
  
Gloin : yes, rumor around her is that he fell for the lady Galadriel when they were passing through Lothlorien. I wonder if that could be true? Imagine, a dwarf falling in love with an elf!   
  
Galaxia: that is no odder then an elf falling in love with a hobbit. and diffinately alot more common then a sailor scout falling for a hobbit. Sailor Rainbow prism has fallen in love   
with one of the hobbits.   
  
Gloin : I don't know elves and dwarves are just polar opposites  
  
Galaxia:yes that is true but it has often been said here on alpha senshi that opposites attract.   
  
Gloin : not that opposite  
  
Galaxia:Gimli has also been very palsy walsy with Legolas but I suppose that when you travel together for awhile you are bound to make friends with those you travel with to avoid killing one another.   
  
Gloin : this is true   
  
Galaxia:I also found another unlikely pair have you ever heard of an elf falling for a hobbit?   
  
Gloin: no   
  
Galaxia:well it has happened young hotaru has fallen for a hobbit and you will never guess which hobbit she fell in love with.   
  
Gloin : which one   
  
Galaxia: Frodo.   
  
Gloin: the ring bearer!   
  
Galaxia:yeah.   
  
Gloin: how odd. Is she prepaired to give up her immortality for him?   
  
Galaxia: from the way I saw it she was ready to give up just about anything for him. but I don't know how far it is going to go. for all I know this could just be a phase she is going through.   
  
Gloin: that is very interesting indeed   
  
Galaxia: yeah and what is weirder is her parents don't seem to think there is anything wrong with it.   
  
Gloin : well, Elrond had always been an understanding elf   
  
Galaxia: yes well he is not the one that worried me it was Doselene the girls mother I mean if I were her and my daughter was falling in love with a hobbit I would probably be in major panic mode. but Doselene seems unnaturally calm.   
  
Gloin : but wouldn't you do anything to make sure your children were happy? even if that meant letting them go?   
  
Galaxia:well yeah. besides she probably has other things on her hands to worry about like arraging the marriage of her youngest Daughter Kayura.   
  
Gloin : yes, isn't she marrying the elf from the fellowship, the one that Gimli is such   
good friends with   
  
Galaxia: yes.and Legolas has also had a stream of admires and Kayura has had to beat them off with a stick.   
  
Gloin : well, everyine says the elves are beautiful. I always thought they were very frail looking   
  
Galaxia: looks can be very decieving. I have known scouts that look like the couldn't hurt a fly but they turned out to be extremely dangerous. I would suppose the samething applies for elves.   
  
Gloin : yes it does   
  
Galaxia: some how I think that Gimli is on to the fact that you and I have been friends for along time.   
  
Gloin : really?   
  
Galaxia:yes. I have my suspecions that Sailor Alpha Senshi has told him about our friendship. though I am not certain of that.   
  
Gloin : well, we were bound to tell him one day   
  
Galaxia: yeah plus I doubt he was too angry at us for keeping it secret.   
  
Gloin : i'm sure he took it fine, as any of durin's folk would   
  
Galaxia: Gloin I think you need to realize that Gimli while he is your son some times has a tendency to go flying off the handle. I suppose however you are right that he took the news well enough.   
  
Gloin :what do you mean 'fly of the handle?'   
  
Galaxia: inother words jump to conculsions. infact when Sailor Rainbow Prism came knocking on his door in hopes of following hotaru's instructions he came to the door thinking she was Sailor Boastful. you could see steam coming out of his ears.   
  
Gloin : well when someone is threatened they are always on the defense   
  
Galaxia: Gloin I don't think you understand he was ready to kill some one. there is no doubt in my mind that if Boastful had been the one standing there he would have killed her in cold blood. I could be wrong though.   
  
Gloin : it would not have been cold blood. She was threatening one of his friends, you would do the same if someone told you they were going to kill Sailor Nova Proxima  
  
Galaxia: Well that is true. I suppose your right.Gimli probably did what even you would have done in the same situtation.   
  
Gloin : yes he did   
  
Galaxia: and I must admit I admire his courage. just as I admire yours.   
  
Gloin ; thank you   
  
Galaxia: well I have to go I will be in contact with you again as soon as I can.   
  
Gloin : as always. it was a pleasure   
  
Galaxia: the pleasure was mine my friend. until our next chat. good bye.   
  
Gloin : farewell   
  
Galaxia:(smiles as she turns off the communication screen.)   
  
  
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: (runs up to the window of hotaru and all her family and friends' rooms.) "C'MON YOU GUYS!!" (she bubbled.) "YOU AREN'T GOING TO SPEND THE NEXT FEW DAYS COOPED UP IN THERE, ARE YOU?!!"  
  
Gimli: we will do what we want but I do believe that Merry and Pippin are alreadyout somewhere   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: come on you silly (is looking at Gimli) you have to admit you would get pretty bored just staying in your room for the next few days plus you wouldn't want to miss the opening ceremoies.   
  
Gimli : no, I will come down later, just not now, Legolas and I are discussing something very important   
  
Sailor Rainbow prism: alright I just hope you two don't miss out on hearing Princess Kakyuu's speech.   
  
Gimli : we wont   
  
Hotaru: (grabs Frodo by the arm) Come on frodo I want to find out what Princess Kakyuu's going to say. (Runs out of the room with Frodo in tow)   
  
Frodo : ok   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: (looks at sam) well how about you are you curious as to what the princess will say?   
  
Sam : i guess   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: you guess? (looks confuesed.)   
  
Sam : well I don't know, it could be interesting   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: well go on there is a big light display about to happen and then Kakyuu will make her speech.   
  
Sam : ok   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism:(looks at legolas and Gimli) with any luck you two will join us soon. (walks over to legolas and pats him on the head as though he was a sailorscout child)   
  
Legolas : (rolls eyes and straightens hair) maybe   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: well let's hope so Kakyuu is going to say some things that will have alot to do with you and your stay here.   
  
Gimli : she might   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: well I will see you later.   
  
both : yes. later   
  
Hotaru: (has been watching the light display with Frodo while they waited to hear What Kakyuu had to say and is now watching as the sun is begining to set.) this is wonderful.   
  
Frodo : yes, it is very cool   
  
Princess Kakyuu: ( approaches the Stage and stand very tall and errect) Yalla... Cirga... Alpha Senshi! (motions for the spot light to come on) Hella... Sirjaha... Mahayashis... Bishojou Senshi... Sailor Saturn and her family and friends from middle earth.   
  
Hotaru: (finds both herself and frodo in the spot light because they wer the only two close enought together for the spot ligh to encircle.) (looks extremely nervous.)   
  
Frodo: ( takes a step back)   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: come on you two it's alright. (comes out from where she is standing and takes hotaru and Frodo by the hands and begins pulling them towards the stage.)   
  
Frodo : I think I'll stay here thanks   
  
Princess Kakyuu: (senses frodo's uncertainty and motions to him to come forward with hotaru.)   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism: (finally gets both Hotaru and Frodo on the stage and goes and stands beside the princess's other advisors)   
  
Princes Kakyuu: (Takes Hotaru's hands and kisses both of hotaru's cheecks then does the same with frodo and turns them around to face the rest of the Alpha senshians)   
  
All the other Sailor Scouts: (begin applauding and cheering )   
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism : (walks over to frodo and Hotaru and begins to translate for them) The princess Just introduced you all to the family so to speak. her message was welcome to beautiful Alpha Senshi now meet our newst family memebers Sailor Saturn and her family and friends from Middle Earth.   
  
Frodo : well that's very nice of her   
  
Sailor Rainbow prism: yes it is a term of devotion given by the princess to only the most honored guests at the celebration. In the unlikely event anyone makes trouble with you or your friends, she will have to answer to Princess Kakyuu directly, and therefore to Galaxia to face punishment.   
  
Frodo : wow   
  
Hotaru: whoa wait till our friends hear this.   
  
Frodo : they'll be surprised   
  
Sailor Rainbow prism: yeah well why don't you two go on and have some fun there is plenty to eat and drink the rainbow punch is delious.   
  
Frodo : i am hungry   
  
Hotaru: ok then let's go and while you help your self to food. I will talk to those of our friends who missed out on hearing Kakyuu's speech.   
  
Frodo: ok   
  
Hotaru: (head off and finds Legolas, Gimli, Merry, pippin, Sam, Aragorn, Arwen and her mother and father and tells them all that   
Kakyuu had said and the Translation and every bit of news about it that Rainbow prism had told her hand frodo) Isn't that amazing?   
  
Arwen : it is a great honor   
  
Hotaru: yeah so how are you all enjoying yourselves?   
  
Elrond ; very well, although this party is a little too flamboyant for my tastes   
  
Hotaru: Flamboyant?   
  
Elrond : yes   
  
Hotaru: what does that mean?   
  
Elrond: it is to loud and and to uncivilized for me. Elvish celebrations are nothing like this and I was not prepared for it   
  
Doselene: yes we were honey (is talking to Elrond) if you remember correctly Hotaru told us that this party would be Raucous. because that is the way Sailor scouts celebrate.   
  
Elrond : no, I don't remember that   
  
Doselene: you know we really have to do something about your short term memory. ( is being playful with her husband)   
  
Elrond : not funny my dear, but I do not remember hotaru every warning us   
  
Hotaru: don't worry dad this is the mild part it will get more raucous.   
  
Elrond : I fear I will have to leave before that starts   
  
Galaxia: (comes up to Elrond) I am sorry but until the celebration is over you are temporarily stranded here.   
  
Elrond: on the planet or in the party?   
  
Galaxia: on the planet.   
  
Elrond : that is fine   
  
Galaxia: and besides many of your daughters have signed up for the games that will begin tomorrow. I believe even arwen has signed up for some of the Contests. (looks at arwen) isn't that right?   
  
Arwen : yes, the beauty contest   
  
Galaxia: see and I doubt any of them would like to know that their father was so upset by the way we Alpha Senshians celebrate that he would miss seeing them compete.(is looking at Elrond)   
  
Elrond: ( to galaxia) of course I will b staying to see my Arwen win the beauty competition but after that i will lretire to my quartesrs   
  
Galaxia: Who says Arwen will win your other Daughters lita, mina, and hotaru are also entered in the same contest and if you want my oppinion I should think lita will win   
  
Elrond : all of my daughters are beautiful, that much is true, but Arwen has the likeness of Luthien and is famed the most beautiful on middle earth my other daughters are better at such things as fighting, and archery and cooking but Arwen is the most beautiful   
  
Galaxia: well we will see at tomorrow games.   
  
Elrond: yes we will   
  
Galaxia: well the party is over for the rest of the night you all should go back to your rooms the games start early in the morning.   
  
Arwen : goodnight   
  
Galaxia: good night.   
  
Rowen: ( is walking next to legolas as they head for their rooms) so what have you signed up for legolas?   
  
Legolas : the archery competition of course   
  
Rowen: Same here I am looking foreward to showing you up. at that archery contest.   
  
Legolas : I think not, but feel free to dream   
  
Rowen: legolas are you saying you think you can beat me?   
  
Legolas ; No, I am saying I will beat you   
  
Rowen: (goes towards his room) well we will find out tomorrow see you inthe morning.   
  
Legolas : yes we will, good night   
  
(next morning)   
  
Hotaru: (is at the first contest in her agenda The swimming competion and is very nervous doesn't think she is good enough to win this contest) I am glad frodo's not here to see me in this contest I just know I am going to lose.   
  
Frodo: (waving) hi   
  
Hotaru: (sees him as she takes her place at the starting point and pales but quickly hides it and waves back)   
  
Annoucer: On your marks... Get Set... GO!!!!   
  
All TheSwimmers:( dive into the water and begin swimming)   
  
Hotaru: (is swimming to the best of her ability and manages to come in second place and lays out on the side of the pool trying to catch her breath. is exahusted from all her swimming)   
  
Frodo : congradulations!   
  
Hotaru: (is still out of breath) thanks (passes out from exhaustion)   
  
Frodo: maybe I should take her back up to her room to rest   
  
Announcer: All contestants for the Wind Surfing competion to your places.   
  
Pippin: lets go watch merry   
  
merry ok   
  
Hotaru: (wakes up exhausted as she is and hurries to the starting gate)   
  
Frodo: where are you going?   
  
Hotaru: to the next event I am in the wind surfing contest.   
  
Frodo : aren't you tired?   
  
Hotaru: tired or not I have to compete. I signed up for the contest and there fore i have to compete. I don't have a choice.   
  
Frodo : how many contest are you in?   
  
Hotaru: ten.   
  
Frodo : WHAT!! Which ones?   
  
Hotaru: well after this I am in the beaty contest, and then there is the running competion, then comes water skiing contest and then then I am in a Dance competion and then I am in two of the melees, then I am competeting in a talent contest and then there is the plain surfing contest and then I have the underwater ballet contest (under water acrobatics as most people call it )then I have to compete in a music competion.   
  
Frodo : no, you wont be competeing in all those. The music and Beauty are fie but after the windsurfing cometition no more physical ones for you. I will go talk to Galaxia now   
  
Hotaru: Frodo what do you have against me competing in all the physical events?   
  
Frodo : your too tired and you'll only end up hurting yourself   
  
Galaxia: (walks up to frodo) what is Wrong young one?   
  
Frodo: Hotaru is competing in ten competitions after the swimming one left her unconcious, it's not safe   
  
Galaxia: she will be fine Sailor scout have an amazing abillity to bounce back.   
  
Frodo : (turning to hotaru) if you wont drop the competitions for your self then do it for me. I don't want to see you get hurt   
  
Galaxia: are you sure you want her to drop our of some of the competions? ( is talking to frodo)   
  
Frodo: well not all, the beauty and music ones are fine but I do't want her doing anything else to physical   
  
Hotaru: alright frodo if it means that much to you I will drop under water ballet,surfing, and water skiiing for you.   
  
Frodo: thank you   
  
Hotaru: I probably would have failed at them anyway. I was never very good at under water ballet. because I can only hold my breath for like two minutes. and I was never much good at surfing. I only entered those two because Michelle and Cye asked me to sign up with them.   
  
Frodo: They'll understand why you dropped out   
  
Hotaru: yeah I suppose your right I was pushing my self way to hard trying to do more then I could handle.   
  
Frodo : yes you were   
  
Galaxia:Hotaru I think you made a smart decision to drop some of the contests no one expects you to compete in everything just do what you are good at.   
  
Frodo : she's right   
  
Amara: (comes up to hotaru) hey hotaru you are still competting in the Running competion with me right you aren't going to wimp out just because you are afraid I will beat you are you?   
  
Frodo : she did not wimp out I asked her to drop out   
  
Amara: Why would you do something like that?   
  
Frodo: because she was straining her self and she couldn't handle it. The swimming competition knocked her out and the others could have killed her   
  
Galaxia: and besides Frodo is concerned for her well being. as you should be since you are her sister and are supposed to care about her.   
  
Amara: (looks at frodo) I think you were just afraid she would lose to me and are trying to keep her from embarassing her self.   
  
Frodo : Hotaru could beat you in anything she wanted to and your supposed to be her friend, why would you say something like that?   
  
Hotaru: (looks down cast) Frodo she says it because its true I couldn't beat her in running she is the fastest runner I know she always runs like she is running away from something. I couldn't hope to beat her it was probably best that the Running contest was one of the contests I dropped.   
  
Frodo : no, you could beat her if you really wanted too, just like your sailor powers could deafeat all of the sailors, her included, with one blast.   
  
Amara: Keep Dreaming. her powers could beat mine but she has never won a race against me in her life and we have often raced to gether. well I will see you later chickies.( leaves)   
  
Frodo : good ridance   
  
Hotaru: (was really hurt by amara's teasing and heads off to her the beauty contest feeling even worse about herself.) I will see you you later frodo.   
  
Frodo : i'll be watching the beauty contest   
  
Galaxia: (comes up to frodo) Hotaru seems to really be taking her sister's teasing to heart doesn't she.   
  
Frodo : yes she does. Why would her sister tease her like that?   
  
Galaxia: well that kind of goes back to when they had been taken to the dynasty. you see hotaru seemed to have small amounts of problems running and having fun like many of the dynasty children. her sister were suffering similarly but in a lesser form so the doctors considered her to be weaker then any of her sisters and there for many of her siblings pick on her like that.   
  
Frodo : oh   
  
Galaxia: in a way frodo I think you are doing her alot of good. though her sisters still tease her and make her feel badly about herself or like she has to prove something to them when she is around you she seems to lossen up a bit I think she feels safe around you.   
  
Frodo : I'll help her any way I can   
  
Galaxia: I am glad to hear that. because she is going to need you the most during these next few days her sister will be picking on her merciliouly. plus it was not only her sisters that made her selfesteem bad it was also the fact that Talpa was not a very good pretend father.   
  
Frodo : I can imagine   
  
Galaxia: I could tell you tales of the abuse Hotaru and her sisters suffered as his   
daughter that would make your hair stand on end.   
  
Frodo : poor girls!   
  
Galaxia: and I don't know if you have noticed but there have been times that I have   
noticed that hotaru will actively avoid Legolas or Gimli I have even noticed she some times avoids merry and Pippin. Have you noticed it as well?   
  
Frodo :yes, but why, they all like her   
  
Galaxia: that is one of the consquences that hotaru now has to live with. Because talpa abused her for the time she was in the dynasty and he was a live she now has a small fear of people.Doesn't know who to trust but it seems she doesn't tend to shy away from you. or her mother. which is a good sign.   
  
Frodo: she'll learn to trust them   
  
Galaxia: give her time she will learn to trust them but the good thing is that she has already learned that she can trust some people you should thank your lucky stars that you are one of the people she trusts.   
  
Frodo : I do, every day   
  
Galaxia: well come on I will take you to the audiotorium where the beauty contest is   
being held.   
  
Frodo ok   
  
Hotaru: (is very nervous and is also very thankful that she is the last contestant to be shown)   
  
Anouncer: first up we have the Lovely Arwen she is flaunting a lovely hair style of dreadlocks with a pick bow hair clip at the end of each one her dress is a alpha senshi style that simply screams hello world stand up and take notice.   
  
crowd : oooh aaahhhh   
  
Anouncer: (goes through all the other contestants) and finally here is hotaru she is toteing a hair style that says I am an individual and her outfit simply screams I Don't care what any one else thinks I am unique and I like who I am and nothing is going to   
change that.   
  
crowd: ooooohhhh aaahhh   
  
Hotaru: (walks on to the stage still dwelling on what amara said but hides it as best she can)   
  
Anouncer: so which one of these lovely ladies will be today's big winner. well in a few minutes our judges will hand in the results.   
(takes the envelope from the judges and opens it) and the results are Arwen wins and in second place is her (mumbles just loud enough for arwen to hear her) Pathetic sister   
Hotaru. (didn't really think that hotaru's outfit was nice was just trying to be nice to see if the crowd hated it as much as she did) (and had actaully been paid by Amara to say that hotaru was pathetic)   
  
Arwen : excuse me,but my sister is not pathetic!   
  
Anouncer: and what makes you so sure of that?   
  
Arwen : she's brave and loyal and sweeter than anyone I've ever met. Why would you say somwething like that about someone you didn't even know! (Is angry)   
  
Anouncer: I said that because that is what I was paid by Sailor Uranus to say. She paid me to say that because Sailor Saturn is a weakling.   
  
Arwen : Sailor Uranus! Come here NOW!   
  
Amara: (walks up to her sister arwen) yes? (Smiles like nothing is wrong) What is it sis?   
  
Arwen : How DARE you say that about our sister! You should be ashamed   
  
Amara: I said those things because hotaru was to much of a coward to race against me in the running contest and decided to drop it because she knew she would lose.   
  
Arwen : that still gives you NO right to disrespect her like that. Hotaru has medical problems, you KNOW that! It could have hurt if not killed her! Is that what You wanted to happen!   
  
Amara: No.   
  
Arwen : Well that is what could have happened because of your stupidity!   
  
Amara: well Excuse me for trying to get hotaru to forget about her health problems and live alittle for a change.   
  
Arwen : Making her feel BAD about herself was not the way to go about it!   
  
Hotaru: (leaves the audiotorium and decides to go back to her room until the next contest starts)   
Amara: well Arwen How did you expect me to behave towards Hotaru at that point HuH? (begins to Yell at Arwen) YOU SEE MY SISTERS AND I SPENT FIVE YEARS IN THE DYNASTY AT THE MERCY OF A MAD MAN BY THE NAME OF TALPA WHO ONLY TAUGHT US HOW TO BE MEAN AND WAS MEAN TO US AS WELL MEANWHILE YOU SPENT THAT TIME WITH OUR DAD LEARNING TO BE KIND AND GENTLE AND HALF A MILLION OTHER THINGS.   
  
Arwen : that is NO EXCUSE! Do you see any of our other sisters acting like you?! NO!   
  
Amara: Arwen you are impossible. I would like to see you go through what the others and I went through in talpa's clutches and see if you come out any better then I did.   
  
Arwen : Hotaru came out better than you did! Mina, Rei, Ami, and Serena came out better than you did!   
  
Amara: Yeah Right Hotaru may have come out with a Better attitude then I did but she came out with a terrible self esteem other wise my words wouldn't bother her so much.   
  
Arwen : No, your words hurt all of us more than you know, your her sister, your supposed to love and protect her, not try and brng her down. I think your the one with the low self-esteem, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to hard to bring hotaru down to your level   
  
Amara: Oh are you saying I should let her be a soft weakling like you and not try to make her strong and tough like me?   
  
Arwen: I am no soft weakling sister   
  
Mina: (walks up to the two fighting girls) Stop this we are sisters not enemies we shouldn't be fighting eachother. Save it for when we have enemies.   
  
Amara: you stay out of this mina!   
  
Arwen : I do not want to fight but I will not stand by and let her hurt and disrespect one of our sisters   
  
Mina: I know how you feel arwen but this is not the way to fix this why don't we go and talk to dad. he will help us straighten this out.   
  
Arwen : sometimes fighting is the only way to resolve things Mina. If we talk about this the idea will still remain in her head that she is the strongest and most powerful among us, someone needs to teach her otherwise and if I'm the one that must do it, so be it   
  
Mina: but isn't dad the authority figure in our family? shouldn't he be informed when one of us is going over a line? he will probably be able to punish amara more fittingly then you will sis not saying you couldn't punish her in your own way.   
  
Amara: (becomes nervous) we don't really have to bring dad into this do we?   
  
Arwen : yes, but punishment is not what I intend to accomplish, bringing dad in would only show her that we cannot fight for our selves and that we must have our "daddy" solve all our problems   
  
Mina: Alright arwen whatever you say you are older then me after all but I think I will go and see if Hotaru is alright.   
  
Arwen : yes, do that, and tell her what I intend to do. I beleive Hotaure has more power than Amara thinks she does   
  
Arwen : and perhaps if one of us is in danger she will finally decide to use it   
  
Mina: Alright arwen just be careful Amara is pretty powerful.   
  
Arwen : I will   
  
Mina:(leaves and heads towards hotaru's room)   
  
Amara: are you ready to be trounced in to little tiny peices.(has regained her composure)   
  
Arwen : I do not fear you   
  
Amara: Big mistake.   
  
Arwen : you would hurt your own sister?   
  
Amara:(seems to think it over and has a mental Conversation with Her old friend Cecilia who had taught her to be a bully which is loud enough through telepathy for arwen to hear) Cecilia why do we have to hurt and intimidate people?   
  
Cecilia: (in amara's mind) Because that is what bullies do. we have to be mean and tough to get a head in life.   
  
Arwen : amara, you don't have to be a bully to get a head in life   
  
Amara: (mentally) but it feels wrong I don't like having people be afraid of me.   
  
Arwen : we're not afraid of you, we feel sorry for you   
  
Cecilia: you have people to be afraid of you to inoder to get respect. remember that all the popular kids thought you were beneath them. I am your only friend.   
  
Amara: but what about my sisters I always considered them to be my friends as well.  
Arwen : she doesn't know wnythingm haven't you ever heard the phrase misery loves company   
  
Amara: (is brought back to reality by the sound of Arwen's voice) Arwen what just happened? and what were you talking about? (doesn't know that Arwen had heard the entire mental conversation)   
  
Arwen : I heard everything you were replaying in your mind   
  
Amara: you heard everything? well know you know why I am such a problem.  
  
Arwen: No I don't, you are who you choose to be, not who someone else tells you you should be   
  
Amara: Awen don't you get it Cecilia was my mentor she was the only friend I had when I was a child I did my best to fit in with her mainly because everyone else in school thought I was worth as much as the dirt under their feet.   



	19. Chapter seventeen Contestial waves.

Arwen: all our other sisters were treated just as bad as you, especially poor Hotaru, but they all turned out fine, stop making excuses   
  
Amara: Your Probably right sis but I followed Cecilia blindly not caring whether she was a bully or not I was just happy she was willing to be my friend. My other sisters in that respect were much different from me. I doubt if you had been in the same situation you would have behaved any differently then I did.   
  
Arwen: Your wrong, I would have done it different, but now you can change   
  
Amara: You know sis you are right. It is time I stop letting my past effect that I am right now. (Smiles for like the first time in years) Thanks sis.   
  
Arwen: don't worry about it   
  
Hotaru: (is in her room very hurt)   
  
Galaxia: (goes up to Frodo very calmly) Frodo I have something I need to talk to you about.   
  
Frodo: what   
  
Galaxia: well at the beauty contest Hotaru was emotionally trampled once more. Sailor Uranus just doesn't know when to quit.   
  
Frodo: what do you mean   
  
Galaxia: Amara paid the announcer of the beauty contest to say that Hotaru was pathetic just after she found out that she had won second place. So now she feels horrible about her self and I was wondering if perhaps you would go and try to talk to her. It might make her feel better.   
  
Frodo: oh my of course   
  
Galaxia: thank you. (Takes Frodo by the hand and leads him towards Hotaru's room) I will be observing the archery contest if you need me.   
  
Frodo: Hotaru, can I come in   
  
Hotaru: sure why not the door is open. (Is extremely depressed)   
  
Frodo: I heard what Amara did   
  
Hotaru: yeah (sighs) but she's right.   
  
Frodo: no she's not   
  
Mina: (enters while Frodo and Hotaru are talking) Hotaru Amara was wrong you are so non-pathetic it is unbelievable. If any one is pathetic Amara is she acts tough to hide the fact that she is just as afraid as most are.   
  
Frodo: see, even mina knows the truth   
  
Hotaru: (smiles at her sister and at her boyfriend) thanks you two. (Walks over to mina and gives her a hug then walks over to Frodo and gives him a hug and a kiss)   
  
(Over at the archery contest.)   
  
Rowen: prepare your self-legolas for a severe hinny whooping.   
  
Legolas: Hinny? How very manly of you   
  
Rowen: you are not down with lingo yet are you basically I said I was going to kick your butt.   
  
Legolas: I know what you said I was merely laughing at the childish way in which you said it   
  
Rowen:(Fires one of his arrows at the target and misses the very center of bulls eye by a mere inch) Top that if you can.   
  
Legolas: as you wish (Fires arrow that hits dead center of target)   
  
Legolas: Top that   
  
Rowen: (drops his jaw) how the heck did you do that? No one could make that shot. It is impossible.   
  
Legolas: Impossible for a human maybe, not an elf   
  
Rowen: Geez I was beaten in archery by an Elf?! That is not possible I was the best   
Archer known to the dynasty.   
  
Legolas: Well I am the best archer in the whole of middle-earth   
  
Legolas: but you are one of the best I have yet seen   
  
Rowen: thanks. I must admit I am impressed by your skills. I bet you were taught archery before you learned anything else is I right or does this kind of thing come naturally to one of your kind?   
  
Legolas: no, as an elf I was taught music and rhyme first, but then the shadow came to Mirkwood and I had to learn to protect my home   
  
Rowen: wow Legolas. I see know I have a lot to learn about you. But I suppose we both have a lot to learn about each other.   
  
Legolas: I suppose we do   
  
Announcer: The Winner of the Archery contest is Legolas.   
  
Rowen: Congratulations Legolas.   
  
Legolas: (Bows) thank-you Rowen   
  
Announcer:(brings a Solid Gold Trophy to Legolas) here is your prize Legolas. Is there any chance that you will one day return to alpha Senshi for a repeat performance?   
  
Legolas: perhaps, though there is much to be done on my world   
  
Announcer: well Good luck when you return to your world. You are the best archer I have ever seen Rowen once had pretty keen skill but nothing compares with you.   
  
Legolas: No, nothing does   
  
Rowen: (smiles and thinks to himself) legolas deserves this moment is the sunlight after all I still have that intelligence contest that I am competing with Amy in so I had best get going. (Begins to leave while the announcer and legolas are talking)   
  
Narrator: Rowen won the intelligence contest and went back to his room to prepare for the evening festivities but when he reached the door to his room he found Legolas was they're waiting for him.   
  
Rowen: Legolas what a pleasant surprise. I hope that you had fun earlier. I know I did.  
  
Legolas: I had a wonderful time Rowen I just came to say that you did pretty well for a non-elf.   
  
Rowen: thank you. (Smiles at legolas) now please excuse me but I have to prepare for the evenings festivities. I will see you later  
  
(Rowen walks into his room and shuts the door and begins to prepare for the evenings events)  
  
(Later that night)   
  
Kakyuu: Fellow Alpha Senshians it is my pleasure to announce that Sailor Vanity and her cohorts will not trouble us ever again Galaxia has already declared the proper punishment for them and has only to deal it out. But a proper honoring for those who helped us to apprehend Sailor Vanity and her cruel friends will be delivered tomorrow. Moving on we soon will be looking for new additions to the sailor scout community and also additions to the Sailor Knight community in order to replace the many scouts that Died in the sailor Wars all those many years ago when beryl and her malious minions first attacked. Many of those heroes who helped to save Hotaru will be among those who will replace those who bravely fought against beryl until they had not strength left in them but for the rest we will be going and collecting young boys and girls and bringing them to alpha Senshi where they will be taught about the history of our world and where they will then become a permanent part of our world even though they will return to their original homes they will be considered part of alpha Senshi and will always have the ability to contact us if their world is ever in danger and they will always be able to come to alpha Senshi If our world needs them. But all of these will occur tomorrow. So everyone eat, drink, and be happy and then after the festivities it will be time for bed so that we will all be ready for the opening ceremonies.  
  
Rowen: (smiles at his friends) this is a celebration to end all celebrations.  
  
(Everyone of Rowen's friends: agrees with Rowen)  
  
Narrator: that night after eating and drinking all they could stand everyone went straight to bed. 


	20. Chapter eighteen strange gifts from Kaky...

Scene 16 (setting Kakyuu's throne room the next morning)  
Next Morning.  
  
Narrator: The Next morning Princess Kakyuu called Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Arwen into the throne room, if you were to say they were nervous it would be an understatement terrified would be closer to the correct description. Frodo looked like he might run for his life at any moment. After a few moments Princess Kakyuu arrived and stood be fore the group.  
  
Kakyuu: I am so pleased to see that you could make it did everyone sleep well last night?  
  
Everyone in the room: yes we all slept fine.  
  
Kakyuu: that is good to hear. Now I am sure you are wondering why I called you all here. Well I will tell you. I felt you all needed a little something in return for your helping to capture Sailor Vanity and protecting your friend in the process. Now when I call your names you may approach and receive your awards.   
  
(Everyone nods his or her heads in response)  
  
Kakyuu: good I am glad you understand. Now would Frodo be good enough to come forward.  
  
Frodo: (forces his feet to move despite his fear and soon stands before Kakyuu who then places a bronze necklace from which hangs a pendent made up of every shade of purple imaginable and contains a deep purple amethyst in the middle of the pendent.) Frodo it was Hotaru's wish that you should be one of the replacement Sailor Knights she figured it would honor you better than any trophy would and let every one know how brave you were to stand by her side against an enemy as fierce as Sailor Vanity's friends. So from know on you are the Saturn Knight (Sailor Saturn's knight protector.) And the pendent around your neck is your transformation device. To activate it simply say Saturn Knight Crystal Power. And your transformation sequence will begin.  
  
Frodo: (looks at the pendent around his neck and smiles brightly though he is still trying to get over the shock) Wow Thanks Kakyuu. (Steps back still amazed.)  
  
Kakyuu: Legolas you are next. In honor of your willingness to stand up for what you believe in and your desire to stand by your friends no matter what it costs you. You will also be one of the few chosen to be a Sailor Knight. You will be sailor Starlight's Knight protector and will be known as the Starlight Knight. (Holds up a brilliant Obsidian necklace with a pendant made of Opal and Rhinestone.) This will be your pendant and your transformation phrase will be Starlight Knight crystal Power!!!  
  
Legolas: (steps forward to receive the necklace and then steps back proudly displaying it.) this is the happiest moment of my entire life.  
  
Kakyuu: (looks at Merry and Pippin) you two will receive your awards together since you are often seen thusly. Like Frodo and Legolas you two have also been chosen to be Sailor Knights but we had a somewhat unusual request from Sailor Rainbow prism and sailor Crystal Rainbow. The request was this that you two be named as their knight protectors, their true loves and their counter parts. And seeing that those two are coming to the part in their training where they must choose their counter parts I am willing to accept their choose. So from this day forward Merry will be Sailor Crystal rainbow's Knight protector. And pippin will be Sailor Rainbow Prism's knight protector. Merry you will be know as Crystal Knight and Pippin will be known as Rainbow Knight.  
  
Merry and Pippin: (look at Kakyuu and smile) Thank you.  
  
Kakyuu: (smiles then looks at Gimli) Gimli this is for you. (Hands Gimli a box that contains Trans-dimensional transportation device/ communicator and a green necklace with a brown pendent hanging form it.) These are for you incase you change your mind and decide to become Sailor Alpha Senshi's boyfriend and protector.  
  
Gimli: thank you.  
  
Kakyuu: (looks at Arwen and Aragorn.) You two are also going to be replacements for a scout and knight. And be cause you two are the most mysterious of you world you will be replacing the most mysterious of our citizens. (Hands Arwen a black transformation pen with silver golden x on the top.) Arwen you will be sailor X. (turns to Aragorn and places a black necklace around his neck which has the same symbol as Arwen's transformation pen.) Aragorn you will be the X knight.  
  
  
Aragorn and Arwen: wow thank you Princess Kakyuu.  
  
Kakyuu: (looks finally at Sam) you were probably the bravest of the group. You looked at danger and laughed in its face. You not only stood by Frodo's side threw many dangers but you were the very first to join Frodo in helping to defend Hotaru from Sailor Vanity. So like Frodo, Merry, pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Arwen and Aragorn you too will be named as a replacement sailor knight and since the sailor scout whose boyfriend once bore this same title fell at her boyfriend's side I will also give you that scout's transformation wand. To bestow to the girl you choose to be luck enough to be your girlfriend. (Places around Sam's neck a pale pink necklace from which a pendant of flowers hangs. And then hands him a transformation pen that has the same coloring.) you are now the Floral knight.  
  
Narrator: Sam blushed as he stepped away from the platform and was completely speechless till Kakyuu gave them leave-to-leave.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: well this chapter took me a while but I got it done and I hope you all like it if not then that is your problem and no this is not the last chapter with luck I will come out with close to at least twenty more but I don't know I only hope this chapter gets people to read more of my fic. So far my fic has taken up a total of seventy-seven pages. So please review. 


	21. Chapter nineteen Song of love

Scene 17 (setting that night in one of the Alpha Senshian Auditoriums.)   
  
Narrator: That night everyone gathered together in one of the many Auditoriums on Alpha Senshi. They did this because unbeknownst to Frodo Hotaru had Entered one last contest it was a singing and Dancing contest and she had Written a song especially for him and had gotten some of the Alpha Senshian Musicians to agree to play music that would go along with the lyrics she had written. Hotaru figured this would be the best way to express how much she loved Frodo and Hotaru had also managed to get a few Alpha Senshian girls to agree to grab Frodo and shove him onto the stage to dance with her close to the end of the song. Down in the audience Hotaru's Sisters, Her parents, and everyone else (including Frodo) were waiting to hear her song even though they did not know that this was a competition they just figured that the princess was having a major concert fest and had suggested that Hotaru write a song about what was in her heart.  
  
  
Announcer: And now the first act of the evening Hotaru will be singing a song she wrote for a very special boy in her life (looks at Frodo) Frodo this song is for you.  
  
The Back up singers: zoom, zoom, zoom   
zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
  
Hotaru: Stargazing mega fast   
You hit me like a cosmic blast   
You've given me a Technicolor world   
Putting me in overdrive   
Speed of light, I'm so alive   
Could you be my supernova Boy?  
Interplanetary, mega stellar, hydrostatic   
There's no gravity between us   
Our love is automatic  
  
  
Back up singers: Zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up singers: Zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
visions of your Handsome face   
send me into hyperspace   
caught up in a planetary whirl   
breathing in you give me air   
I'm living off your solar flare   
could you be my supernova Boy?  
interplanetary, mega stellar, hydrostatic   
there's no gravity between us   
our love is automatic  
  
Back up singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Females in the audience: (grab Frodo and begin counting) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (all three girls shove Frodo on to the stage and into Hotaru's arms.)   
  
Narrator: Frodo is blushing profusely from stage fright while Hotaru is dancing with him  
  
Hotaru: interplanetary, mega stellar, hydrostatic there's no gravity between us   
our love is automatic  
  
Back up Singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up Singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up Singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up Singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up Singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up Singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: my supernova Boy  
  
Back up Singers: zoom, zoom, zoom  
  
Hotaru: make my heart go  
  
Back up Singers: boom boom  
  
Hotaru: (Has been dancing with frodo and now has her lips close to his as she ends the song) my supernova Boy (Kisses Frodo immediately after she finished the song)  
  
Narrator: not long after her song Hotaru reveals the fact that this supposed concert was actually a song and Dance contest that she had entered her self in and that while she was competing with the other contestants she wrote the song she sung so as to attempt to win the contest but also to tell all of alpha Senshi of her love for Frodo. And now Hotaru waited Anxiously wondering if she would win.  
  
(all of the other contestants finish their songs and the time to find out who the winner would be came.)  
  
Announcer: (receives the Envelope from the contest Judges) and the winner of the Alpha Senshian Song and Dance Contest is… Hotaru for Super Nova Boy.  
  
Narrator: Hotaru went up to the stage and received her prize.  
  
Hotaru: Much of the Credit goes to my boyfriend Frodo. Because my love for him gave me the inspiration I needed in order to write that song.  
  
  
Narrator: the crowd went wild at that.   
  
  
AN* I know this chapter doesn't have much action in it be the next few chapters will have enough action to make up for it. And the song which Hotaru sings is actually from the Disney channel series Zenon Girl of the 21st century they own the copy write to it and everything it was originally entitled Supernova girl. I Just needed something that would make Bouncy song so I changed it and made it supernova boy and changed a few of the word. But just so everyone is clear on this I do not own the song Hotaru sings in this fic.   
I am also sorry it took me so long to update I have had writers block for a total of eleven days. so please bear with me and please review. I would like to see more reviews coming in other wise I might think that there are not many people who like my fic. 


End file.
